Forgotten Children
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Deidara's lover is suddenly killed and he is being blamed. A red headed detective comes to save him though and prove he is innocent. But is he really all that innocent? Full summery inside. SasoriXDei NarutoXGaara YAOI
1. Death

Wow, it's been so long since I've had the internet! This is in celebration of finally getting it back!

This was inspired but watching waaaaaaay too many episodes of Law and Order: SVU. (Special Victims Unit) HEHE. -Huggles Elliot- I've had this idea floating around in my head and it's finally coming out. I decided to turn it into a fan fiction because I thought it would be interesting to see the characters of Naruto being so... different... Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy! (By the way, this isn't a One-Shot!)

* * *

**Title: **Forgotten Children

**Rating: **M for language, Sex, Violence, Blood... and all that wonderful stuff

**Pairings: **DeidaraXSasori, NarutoXGaara, and maybe some others.

**Full Summery: **Deidara and Naruto are complete opposites but they are all each other have. But when Deidara's lover is suddenly found dead the blonde is blamed for the death. Their friendship is challenged as is their hearts when two red headed detectives appear to investigate the death.

**Warning: Let's see... it's rated M for a reason. Death, Sex, YAOI! Umm... yea the list goes on. But mainly, if you don't like Yaoi then I beg of you to not read this story. I don't want mean reviews about this cause its yaoi. **

**DISCLAIMER: SO you guys know i don't own Naruto right? of course. And i don't own Law & Order either... but i DO own this story and the idea. Nor do i own the songs either. Alright then...**

* * *

Just a normal day  
Streets turn into graves  
Traces have been removed  
The search was disapproved  
So cold the night  
The weak ones lose the fight  
Too many of them out there  
No one seems to care

Lost and so alone  
Born but never known  
Left all on their own  
Forgotten children  
We'll never hear a name  
They carry all the blame  
Too young to break the chains  
Forgotten children

They see, they feel, believe  
Just like we do  
They're laughing, and crying  
Wanna live here  
Like me and you

Eyes without light  
Too tired of good-byes  
Never felt embraced  
And frightened of every face  
A life in disguise  
Hope forever died

Lost and so alone  
Born but never known  
Left all on their own  
Forgotten children  
We'll never hear a name  
They carry all the blame  
Too young to break the chains  
Forgotten children

They see, they feel, believe  
Just like we do  
They're laughing and crying  
Wanna live here  
Like me and you

It shouldn't really be that way  
It shouldn't really be that way

We see, we feel, believe  
Just like you  
We're laughing and crying  
Wanna live here  
We see, we feel, believe  
Just like you  
We're laughing and crying  
Wanna live here  
Just like you

* * *

It had always been hard for Deidara. The blonde looked so much like a girl that he was hit on constantly. Though his looks benefited his job, he still got annoyed. His past wasn't something he liked to talk about and avoided. He was only 19 but had the heart and mind of someone much older.

He was alone most of his life until he moved to New York City. There he met his best friend and only friend, Naruto Uzumaki. The other blonde was quite enthusiastic and bubbly, the complete opposite of Dei, but he knew he needed someone like that in his life. It turned out that Naruto needed him just as much as he did.

The blonde was defiantly his opposite. In every way. Naruto was taller then him by only a few inches, but he was tan. Unlike Dei, who could almost pass as a ghost. Naruto's eyes were blue like his but a different blue. More ocean colored while Dei's were like the sky. Naruto was more friendly and talkative then Dei. Dei wasn't rude, he just preferred to keep to himself.

Both boys met in an unusual way. Sai introduced them. Sai was their boss and landlord. The blondes lived together in a rather nice apartment. Sai found them at their worst possible times. He found Naruto first then Dei a few weeks later. Both boys were only 16 at the time and began to work for Sai. Though the work was hard and quite illegal both blondes were grateful for finally having a home and a friend.

Their lives weren't that complicated. Of course, that was until Deidara fell in love. That started everything.

* * *

Deidara stared up at the cream colored ceiling in thought. _He's late._ Deidara rolled over in the silk covered bed to his stomach. He stared at the hotel door, waiting for it to open. He rested his head in his arms, folded in front of him. His feet kicked behind him causing the white sheet to make a swish noise.

He was only half naked, still in his black boxers. Though his lover enjoyed removing the blonde's clothes himself, Deidara was anxious. It had been two weeks since he last saw his lover. He was horny and ready. He smiled at the thought of finally being with his lover again. His long blonde hair was pulled out of its usual half pony tail. His lover loved it when he wore his hair down. Half of the blonde silky hair covered his left eye, which he was almost blind in from an accident long ago.

He sat up, excited, when he heard the door's lock click. He sat up on his knees and waited patiently for the older man to enter the room. He couldn't help but let a grin cross his face when he finally saw him.

The man was much older then Dei though he didn't look his age. His long black hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and his face was pale as usual. He was dressed in a nice black suit, covered by an elegant black trench coat.

The man's tired gold eyes finally rose to meet Deidara's after he shut the door behind him. His golden eyes lit up when he spotted the blonde. He stared at the blonde for a moment before his eyes narrowed only slightly.

"How did you know I would be here?"

Dei grinned and stayed in his spot. "A little birdie told me."

"Sai." The man breathed the word with slight distaste.

Dei nodded slightly. "Are you not... happy to see me?" He could feel his heart began to constrict. Their relationship was not set and stone and never would be. Thus Deidara was always worried one day the man would just leave him.

The older man's eyes widened. "Oh No! I am!" He quickly made his way over to Deidara and took his face in his hands. "I'm always happy to see you." He said softly, pecking Deidara's lips with his own.

Deidara smiled and the empty feeling went away. "Good. Cause I couldn't wait any longer."

The man smiled and stood up straight, releasing Deidara's face. "Neither could I." He walked over to the black leather sofa and removed his coat, laying it there. "I was just surprised to see you. I wasn't expecting you. But I'm glad you're here." He turned back to Dei with a smile on his face.

Dei's heart began to beat faster at the man's words. He was head over heels and he knew it. "You have a trial in the morning, right?"

"Around 10, yes. But I could handle a night with you." The man's eyes flashed, and his smile became a smirk.

Dei crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Well, I have to warn you, it has been two weeks."

"Since we have, yes. But not you."

Dei's heart dropped a bit and his eyes narrowed. "It's my job."

His lover shook his head. "I know, Love." He walked over to him and sat next to him on the big bed. "Doesn't make me love you any less."

He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks at the words. "I..."

The man laughed softly and pulled Deidara closer to him. "You're so adorable when you blush like that."

His blush deepened and he raised his head to meet his lovers golden eyes. Their eyes locked for a moment before his lover bent his head down a little and their lips met. Deidara couldn't help the reaction he gave.

His eyes slide shut and he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck tightly. His lover smiled against his lips and wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller blonde. Deidara pressed against his lips harder, begging for more. The man obliged by sliding his long tongue into the younger male's mouth. Dei let a moan escape his lips. He crawled onto the man's lap, straddling him. Then they froze.

The door clicked, and then opened. In their position both had a view of the door. Deidara had to hold back a gasp at the woman that stood in the door way. She was glaring at both of them, tears streaming down her face.

"So... it's true." Her voice was shaky and soft but both men heard it.

Deidara's lover carefully pushed him off him and stood up slowly. "Shina... I... Didn't want you to find out like this."

His wife only continued to glare. "Oh, so it's better then I hear it from our lawyer!"

"Shina please-" He took a step forward.

"Don't you come any closer!" In flash, she was suddenly holding a gun in her hand.

Deidara's eyes widened and he couldn't move. The gun was pointed at him. His lover glanced at him in concern before carefully stepping to the side, putting himself in front of the gun. "Shina please. Calm down. We can talk about this."

Her hands gripped the gun tightly. "Talk?! Are you insane?! What's there to talk about? You're cheating on me with some underage boy! Our son is his age! Are you suddenly a pedophile now?!" Her words stung both men.

Deidara's lover carefully raised his hands in defense. "Shina. Just put the gun away. We can work this out."

She glanced from her husband to Deidara. Slowly, she calmed down and lowered the gun. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry... I was going to tell you... I... Just didn't know how." He stayed in his spot. She still had the gun in her hand.

"I love you. And you loved me. How could this happen? Why couldn't you..." Her face became red. "Why him?!" She yelled, pointing her finger at Deidara. "Of all things you could have done! A Boy!" Deidara flinched and tried to lean as far away from her as he could. He'd seen this kind of anger before, and she was holding a gun. He was terrified. But more for his lover then himself.

The older man just shook his head. "I don't know... It just happened." He slowly took a step forward. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes narrowed and flashed with something Deidara couldn't read. "You'll be sorry. You've killed our family."

Then, without any warning, she raised the gun and pulled the trigger. The loud noise rang through Deidara's ears and he was unable to move or speak. He thought he had heard someone yell but he wasn't sure. At first, he thought he had been shot. But the pain in his heart wasn't from that.

He stared down at the man he called his lover. He was lying, lifeless now, on the cream colored carpet. A red pool was beginning to surround him. Deidara slowly raised his eyes to Shina. The woman's eyes were red from crying and she was still holding the gun. Her black eyes met Deidara's and he swore she was going to kill him too.

She searched the boy's eyes for a moment before spinning around and taking off. Deidara stared after her for a moment. He didn't know what to do.

Then it suddenly hit him. He jumped off the bed and ran over to his lover. He grabbed him and pulled him up into his lap. The man was still breathing slowly. Deidara took in a ragged breath when those golden eyes met his.

"I didn't... I'm Sorry Dei..." He chocked out.

Deidara was on auto. He reached over and grabbed his lover's cell phone from his pocket. He dialed the number, sure that someone else had already called form the gun shot. When he hung up the phone he heard voices from the door. His mind was blank as he held the almost lifeless body to him.

"I love you Dei..." His lover spoke to him softly before closing his eyes.

Deidara didn't know when he had started to cry. Maybe it was when the shot of fired. Or maybe he just started. He didn't know. But all he knew was that the one man he loved, the only man that ever understood him was gone. He wouldn't let go of the lifeless body even if it killed him.

* * *

So, what'd you think? This is only the first part. I'll probably put up the next part pretty soon. Can you guess who Deidara's lover is?? Took me a while to pick someone... I think it fits though... oddly enough. -Smiles- Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! I know you might be confused on a few things... but don't worry! It'll be explained!

Thanks for reading!!

-Matt-

**Forgotten Children by Tokio Hotel**


	2. Suspect

Well, did yea guess? Let's see if you guess right?

* * *

Detective Sasori Akasuna was well known for his work with the New York SVU. He loved his job and it was his life. He was 32, a little young for a detective of his stature, but he worked hard to get where he was. He didn't have a family so he usually spent his time working. His partner, Sakura Haruno, 28, was unlike him in that one fact. She had a family. A husband and son. That's where she was now, home.

Sasori pushed another folder away from him. The red headed man sighed and leaned back in his chair, stretching. It was getting late at the station but he didn't really have anyone waiting for him at home. He pulled out another folder and began flipping through that.

"Sasori." He looked up at the familiar voice. His boss, Pain, was standing there. "You're needed."

The red head stood up. "Where?"

"It's close." The man turned. "I'll tell you about it on the way."

Sasori grabbed his coat and followed after his boss.

* * *

The red head arrived at the fancy, expensive hotel shortly. He got out of the car and followed his boss to the front. Flashing lights and people were every where. His boss failed to explain anything to him on the way, which didn't surprise him. He was surprised, though, to see Sakura already there, along with her husband. He approached them along with his boss. He took notice to how much press there was. He knew then that this must be a big case.

His pink haired partner spotted him and ran over to him. "Sasori! You are never going to believe this." He stared at her waiting. "They won't let me in!"

He stared at her surprised. He turned to his boss. "Why?"

"She's involved."

"How?!" She growled, her husband standing closely behind her.

"Because," their boss started, "it involves your family."

"I don't understand!"

Her husband gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, just let them do their work."

"It's my work too!"

Pain started to walk toward the building. Sasori glanced after him. "I'll tell you what I can." He promised her before following after the orange haired man.

They made their way to the 15th floor before they finally reached the crime scene. "Are you going to tell me anything?" Sasori asked.

Pain nodded and entered the hotel room. Sasori followed after him and grimaced at the smell of blood. They stopped walking when they reached the body. He was covered in a white tarp and a smaller purple haired woman was looking the body over. She looked up when she saw them.

"Sasori, Pain." She nodded to them.

"Hinata." Both men said. She was their medical examiner.

She stood up straight. "This one isn't all that bad. One shot to the heart, he bleed to death."

Sasori stared at the blood stained carpet. "There was someone else?"

She shook her head. "He's alive. But was covered in this man's blood."

"Do we know who he is?" Sasori asked Pain.

"We do. That's why the press is covering this." Sasori stared at him. "Orochimaru Uchiha."

Sasori's eyes widened a bit. _Sakura's father-in-law. No wonder they kept her down there._ "Any suspects?"

"One."

Sasori looked away from the body. "Give me all the information you have."

Pain nodded and turned to leave. Sasori followed after him. "Orochimaru Uchiha, Age 51." Pain started as they entered the elevator. "Supreme Court Judge, Former member of the NY SVU. He was found dead when the police arrived. He wasn't alone."

"How is this our case?" Sasori asked as the stepped out of the building.

"Judge Uchiha was found with a man. A 19 year old boy to be exact."

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "He's the suspect?"

"Yes. He was clutching the dead body when police arrived. They had to literately rip the boy from the dead body." He led him over to an ambulance. "He's covered in Judge Uchiha's blood."

"I still don't see how this is ours."

"The boy seems to be the Judge's secret lover." Sasori wasn't surprised by the fact. He's heard much worse before. But he wasn't sure if he really wanted to tell Sakura all this. "Everything I am telling you must be kept quiet. He's a Supreme Court Judge. This can not get out until we find the killer." Sasori nodded, understanding. He followed Pain until they stopped. "Get something out of him." Pain said softly before leaving.

Sasori then saw the boy. He was covered in a grey blanket, his blonde hair a complete mess. His eyes were red from crying, Sasori assumed, and his face was blank. He was staring at the dark ground. He was short, much shorter then Sasori. He was also quiet skinny. Though, even in such a condition, Sasori couldn't help but notice how beautiful the boy was.

He carefully approached the boy who was sitting on the back of the ambulance. The boy didn't move when Sasori stood in front of him. _19? He looks like he could be 15._ "Hello." The blonde barely raised his eyes to see who had spoken. When they landed on Sasori he lowered them to the ground. "My name's Sasori. I'm a detective. What's yours?"

The blonde didn't move when he spoke. "Deidara."

Sasori barely heard the word but nodded. "Deidara, can you tell me what happened?"

The blonde's eyes suddenly went wide and he shook his head vigorously. "No!"

Sasori stared at him. "It's alright. No one's going to hurt you."

He continued to shake his head. "No! He's dead! He's gone!"

Sasori realized the boy was talking about the judge. "I'm sorry, but he is."

Deidara stared up at him with one visible eye. His body began to shake and tears began to fall from his eyes. He buried his head in his hands that were covered in dry blood.

Sasori narrowed his eyes at the condition the boy was in. _Guilty conscience? Or pure terror and innocence? _Sasori leaned down to the boy. "Come on. Let's go get you cleaned up. Then we can talk." Deidara nodded slowly before he stood. He swayed a bit but Sasori wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him up. "Do you have a lawyer?" The blonde shook his head. "Then we're going to have to get you one. You're going to need it."

Deidara's eyes widened and his head snapped up. "You think I killed him!" He pushed away from the red head. "I could never harm him!" His face contorted in pain. "How could anyone ever think such a thing...?" He calmed down. "I loved him... I held him until he..." He chocked out a sob.

Sasori took hold of the boy. "It's just a suspicion. You were the only one there with him. Don't worry. If you didn't do it then you'll be cleared. It will be ok." Deidara nodded his head and allowed Sasori to lead him away from the flashing lights and into a black car.

* * *

Sasori watched through the one sided glass window as the blonde boy just sat there staring at the wooden table. He was dressed in clean clothes and cleaned up. Sasori wasn't sure what time it was. Early morning perhaps. Sakura was told who was killed and she was taken off the case. This case was all Sasori's. Of course, Pain would help as well.

"Sasori." He glanced to the side to see Pain standing with the Psychologist, Neji Hyuuga. "Neji will watch over your interview. We need to find out quick if this boy did it or not."

Sasori nodded and went to enter the room. "Hold it." Sasori snapped his head at the familiar monotone voice. "Don't think you are interviewing him without me."

Sasori's eyes widened only slightly as he stared at the shorter red head. "Gaara." The man's green eyes locked with his red ones. "You're his lawyer?" Sasori was surprised to see his cousin.

"He's my kind of case."

Sasori nodded and opened the door. Deidara didn't move when the door opened. Sasori and Gaara entered, the door closing behind them. Gaara approached the boy first.

"Deidara. My name is Gaara Sabaku. I'm your lawyer." Deidara only nodded. Gaara took the seat next to Deidara and watched the blonde boy closely.

Sasori sat across from them and watched the boy as well. "Deidara, you're not under arrest. We have no solid evidence against you. We just want to know what happened. You are the only witness." The boy shook his head at that. "What?"

"I'm not the only witness... The killer's a witness." He said softly.

"You know who killed him?"

Gaara placed a hand gently on Deidara's arm. "You don't have to answer any questions that make you feel uncomfortable. But answering that could only help you right now. As he said, you're not under arrest, so you can leave when you wish."

Deidara nodded and slowly raised his eyes to Sasori. "I was there. I saw exactly who killed him. And I hope the bitch dies."

Both red head's stared at the boy concerned. "Who was it, Deidara?"

"His wife... She saw us and... I think she knew about us already. She came with a gun."

"Did she take it with her? Because we found no weapon at the crime scene."

Deidara shrugged. "I guess she did. She ran off after she shot him. I thought she was going to kill me too. As soon as she left... everything is a blur. I know I called 911. And I held him... Until he..." Gaara pulled out a tissue from his pocket and handed it to Deidara as tears began to fall from the blonde's eyes. Deidara took it with a small thank you and whipped his eyes.

Sasori watched the blonde. "Why would she want to kill him?"

Deidara laughed softly. "Because her husband was cheating on her with some young boy. She was pissed. Can't blame her..." He shrugged half heartedly. "But she didn't have to kill him... he tried to calm her down. He was trying to get her to drop the gun but she wouldn't. It all happened so fast..."

"That's enough." Gaara said firmly. "He's emotionally distressed. You have enough from him, don't you?" He asked Sasori.

"For now. But we'll need to keep in contact with him."

Gaara nodded. "Fine. Deidara, where to you live?"

"Highland Heights." He said softly.

"Is there someone you can call to come get you, or would you like me to take you home?"

"I can... call someone."

Gaara handed him his cell phone. "Go ahead then."

Sasori stood and nodded at Gaara before leaving the room. He walked over to Pain and Neji who were still staring through the window at the blonde. "Well?"

"Emotionally distressed doesn't even cover what that boy has." Neji said softly.

"Is he lying or not?" Pain asked his eyes still on the blonde.

"No. I don't think so. But there's more to the story then he is telling us. What's his back ground?"

Pain pulled out a folder and opened it. "Deidara Denton. Age 19. Born in Seattle, Washington. At age 10 he killed his father and spent 6 years in Heartford Institution for the Mentally Ill. The Judge ruled it self defense but ordered he spend 6 years in the institution. At age 16, he moved to New York. That's all there is on him."

"He was the Judge's lover." Neji said, thinking to himself. "I wonder how a boy his age even meets a man like Judge Uchiha."

"That's what I'd like to know." Sasori sighed, watching the blonde as he gave Gaara back the phone.

* * *

-Giggles- Did I surprise you?? OROCHIMARU! I love him... But yea, so I made Orochimaru an Uchiha. Had to otherwise this wouldn't work. Please review! The next chapter will be done soon! Thanks for reading!

-Matt-


	3. Exposed

Soooo, here's the next part! Enjoy! (Kinda fits my mood right now... Depressed... Haha)

* * *

Deidara stayed in the small room with Gaara until his ride arrived. The blonde was still in auto mode. It wasn't even 12 hours since he saw his lover shot before him. His mind was blank. He only wanted to see Orochimaru again. Hear him speak again. Deidara winced at the memory of the last words the man spoke to him.

Gaara noticed the boy wince and felt slight pity for him. He already knew most of the boy's dark past, maybe more then Sasori did. He knew what Deidara did for a living and wasn't about to expose it to Sasori. If his redheaded cousin didn't know then Gaara wasn't going to be the one to tell him. The blonde didn't need more stress on his shoulders.

The door to the room opened and Sasori appeared. "Deidara. There's an over excited blonde here for you." Sasori seemed a little annoyed.

Deidara smiled slightly and got to his feet. "So Sai sent him." He shook his head solemnly and walked past Sasori, out the door. Sasori and Gaara glanced at each other before following after the blonde.

"Dei!" An orange blur attacked the blonde, hugging him tightly. "I was so worried! Sai told me to come get you here and I freaked out!" He pulled back and met Dei's blue eyes with his own. "What the hell happened?!"

Dei stared at his friend. "Calm down, Naruto."

"Calm down? You're in a fucking police station!"

Dei sighed and gently hugged Naruto back to him. "It's not what you think..." He whispered in the other blonde's ear.

"Oh so you didn't... get caught?" Naruto whispered back.

Dei shook his head and pulled back, letting go of Naruto. "It's worse."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in confusion and tilted his head. "Worse? What could be worse?"

Dei bit his bottom lip to hold back the tears and shook his head. "I can't..."

"He can't talk about it." Gaara said softly, stepping up next to Deidara.

Naruto looked the shorter redheaded man up and down. "And who the hell are you?"

"His lawyer."

Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Lawyer? Why does he need a lawyer?"

"We can not speak about it at the moment."

Naruto growled and threw his hands up in the air. "Sai would have soooo been better suited to handle this!"

Deidara placed a hand on Naruto's arm gently. "I'll tell you when I can."

Naruto searched his visible blue eye and nodded. "Fine." He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "But I don't like it."

Dei let a small smile cross his lips. "I know."

"Well, let's get you home. You look like shit."

Dei rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"Deidara." Sasori said, catching both blonde's attentions. "Is there an address or number we could reach you at?"

Deidara thought for a moment. "Um... I could give you my cell number and our apartment."

Sasori took Deidara over to his desk so he could get the information. Naruto looked at Gaara with narrowed eyes. "So, is he like under arrest or something?"

"No. And if I do my job correctly, he won't be."

Naruto stared at the redhead confused. "Ok. Can't I atleast know what he did?"

"According to him, he didn't do anything."

"Ok..." Naruto returned his eyes to Dei. "So, he's under suspicion of doing something... And this is... the SVU." His eyes widened slightly. "What the hell do you think he did?"

"I don't think he did anything."

Naruto grumbled and shut up. He decided he wasn't going to get anything out of the smaller man. Luckily, Deidara came back right then.

"We'll keep in touch." Sasori said to the blond.

Dei just nodded. Naruto took this as time to leave and wrapped his arm around Deidara shoulders. "We'll thanks for... well... whatever." He turned and led Deidara out of the station.

Sasori watched the two blondes leave before turning to his cousin. "You know something you're not telling me."

Gaara let a small grin grace his lips. "His rights protect him for giving you such information."

"Would it help in the investigation?"

"It could. But at the moment, no."

Sasori sighed and sat down at his desk. "Damn."

Gaara watched his older cousin. "You know I've always helped you. But we're on opposite sides here."

"No. We're on the same. I believe the boy's innocent."

"That may be what you believe but that is not what your job is. Your job is to prove he did do it."

"Or find the real killer."

"There is that too."

Sasori narrowed his eyes as he stared at the floor. "I need evidence to prove it was someone else. Not him."

Gaara nodded, watching his cousin closely.

* * *

Deidara sat quietly on the blue couch while Naruto held him. He couldn't stop the tears but was grateful for Naruto's comfort. The older blonde held his friend tightly. He felt horrible that he didn't know what was going on with his best friend. He could only do what he was doing.

Once Deidara's eyes were dry, he just cuddled into Naruto's side and stayed there. Naruto continued to hold Dei even after his tears stopped. He kept one arm wrapped around his friend and allowed him to cuddle next to him.

Naruto looked up when the door to their apartment opened. A tall black haired man entered the room. He closed the door behind him and walked over to them. "How is he holding up?"

Naruto shook his head. "How does it look?"

Sai shook his head and sat in the small red recliner next to them. "Has he said anything?"

"He can't talk about it. But even so, no, he hasn't spoken a word since we left."

"I have an idea of why he's like this." Sai reached over to the wooden coffee table and picked up the remote. He flicked the TV on and turned the channel to a news station.

Naruto watched the screen carefully as a pictured of a very familiar man showed. A woman was speaking about who the man was and that he was murdered. Naruto's eyes widened as he listened to the woman. She mentioned Deidara's name and that he was a suspect. He nearly jumped up out of rage.

"What?! Are they fucking serious?"

Sai nodded as he also watched the screen. "I just saw it myself."

"How come the news knows all this? Deidara's not allowed to speak about it! Even to me!"

"Someone must have leaked it. It is a big story after all."

"He didn't do it." Naruto said, firmly.

"Obviously." Sai sighed. "But if they start to research him we're screwed."

Naruto bit his bottom lip and looked down at Deidara. The blonde was staring at the screen with wide eyes. He gently raised his hand and ran his fingers through the long blonde hair. Deidara's eyes slide shut at the touch and he moved closer to Naruto. "What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do. If he runs, that will make them think he's guilty. We just have to wait and hope they find the real killer."

Naruto nuzzled his nose into Deidara's hair. "Dei... Do you know who did it?" The other blonde nodded. "Did you tell them?" He nodded again. "Did they believe you?"

"I... don't know..." He said softly.

Naruto raised his head and looked at Sai. "I met his lawyer. He seems to believe Dei's innocent. So, hopefully he'll do everything he can to prove that."

Sai nodded. "But that lawyer will probably try to get as much info on him as he can."

"So what? I don't care as long he proves Dei's innocent."

"What if he isn't?"

Naruto stared at the older man in shock. "You think he...?"

Sai shrugged and got to his feet. "Wouldn't be the first time." The man smirked at Naruto before leaving the apartment.

Naruto glared after him and held Deidara closer. "That was an accident. Self-Defense. Besides..." He rested his head on top of Deidara's. "You love Orochimaru. You never would have hurt him..."

* * *

Ah! The intro of Naruto! If you're a little confused on their relationship you'll find out soon enough. They're just best friends though. Trust me. Anyway, please review! The next part is coming soon!

-Matt-

P.S. - I'm sorry these are so short. I know that's unlike me. But I end them where I think they need to be ended.


	4. Dark Past

So, people keep asking if the pairing is SasoriXDei or DeiXSasori. So here's the deal. Sasori is taller and... More manly then Dei in my story. Thus, Sasori is Seme. As of now anyway... I might make them switchers. But in case you haven't noticed... Dei's kinda... well... very Uke. Oh, and with the NarutoXGaara thing, Naruto is Seme. Gaara's smaller and such and makes the cutest Uke EVER!

* * *

Sasori growled as he pushed the accelerator to move faster. _How is this even possible? The fucking woman denies everything. We can't find the weapon. No one saw her anywhere near the hotel. She has a solid alibi. This shit is messed up! There's no way that boy killed him. I just know it. But he's all we have. Something is just not right here. Gaara better do a damn good job. _He glanced next to him at the other redhead.

He slowed down as he approached the apartment complex. He pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off. Gaara watched his cousin closely as he tried to calm down.

"This case is really starting to get to you isn't it?" The smaller redhead asked him.

"Everyone is already convinced Deidara did it. The press never should have gotten a hold of that information. Even Sakura wants me to prove he did it." He shook his head and rested his forehead against the steering wheel. "What do you do when everyone around you is telling you what to do but you know in your heart they're wrong?"

Gaara stayed silent for a while. "You follow your heart."

Sasori raised his head and stared out the windshield. "You believe he didn't do it, don't you." He stated.

"I do. There are some things about him you need to know. But I can not tell you without his permission."

Sasori nodded and opened his door. "Then let's go get it." Gaara followed suit and both men headed to the building.

Naruto jumped when he heard the buzz of the door bell. He was preparing something for Deidara to eat. The boy still wasn't the same. It had been only two days since Orochimaru's death and the press was still blaming Deidara. He walked over to the intercom and answered. "Hello?"

"_Naruto Uzumaki?"_

Naruto stared at the screen. "Yea?"

"_This is detective Sasori Akasuna. I've come to ask Deidara some more questions. His lawyer is with me."_

"Alright. I'll buzz you in." He pressed the button and went back to the kitchen. He continued to fix the soup for Deidara. He was bringing it to Dei when there was a knock at their door. He placed the bowl on the coffee table and ran over to the door. He opened it and recognized the two redheads right away. "Please, come in."

Both nodded and entered the room. They looked around the nice apartment before Naruto told them to sit so he could go get Deidara. Both sat on the couch and waited for the blonde to return from disappearing down the hallway.

Naruto returned shortly after without the other blonde. "He just woke up. He's going to make himself presentable first."

"That's fine. We're in no hurry."

Naruto sat down in the chair, keeping his eyes on the two redheads. "So, how'd the press get a hold of such valuable information?"

"We honestly have no idea. It's messed up our investigation." Sasori replied.

"So, why are you here exactly?"

"We need to get some information from Deidara to prove his innocence." Gaara stated.

Naruto glanced between them suspicious. "So, you're on his side?"

"We both are. Even thought Sasori's going against direct orders."

"What do you mean?"

"At the moment, the only possible person who could have killed Judge Uchiha is Deidara. Sasori's supposed to be proving he did it. But instead he's going with his gut."

Naruto sighed and leaned back in the chair. "Well, that's good. Cause he didn't do it."

"We know who did. We just can't prove it." Sasori said, softly. "She has a modem and everything. But we can't prove she was there. The only witness is Deidara and he's a suspect."

"Can't they see how much Deidara loves him?" Naruto growled.

"To the press... Deidara is a whore who stole the judge from his wife and got angry when the judge tried to end it and shot him."

Naruto shook his head. "They don't know anything."

"What do you know, Naruto?" Sasori asked, innocently.

Naruto took a deep breath. "I've seen them together. Orochimaru treated Dei like he was the most precious thing on this planet. It wasn't the sex, or the money, they were and love. The fucking bitch got angry because he wanted to divorce her."

Sasori glanced at Gaara. "He did?"

"You should check with their lawyer. He hadn't told Deidara he was divorcing her, but he told me."

"Why would he tell you?"

"Because if he told him... Deidara wouldn't let him divorce her..." Naruto sighed. "It's complicated. Dei... Loves Orochimaru but he didn't want Orochimaru to leave his family for him. He didn't fell like he was worth it. He was happy and content with spending the small amount of time he could with him. But Orochimaru wasn't. He didn't love his wife and wanted Dei as his. So he came to me and asked me if he thought Dei would take him if he divorced his wife. Of course I said Dei would be upset but would be thrilled. It was all Dei really wanted. To be Orochimaru's and no one else's. Orochimaru wanted the same."

"So he went to you, to more or less, as your permission?" Sasori asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Yea. He asked if I would be ok with it. With him taking Deidara away. He knows I'm Dei's only friend and vise versa. I want Dei to be happy. He was happy with Orochimaru. Dei's... been through a lot of unhappiness... and he finally deserved to be happy."

"So, in your mind, there's no possible way Deidara would kill Orochimaru?"

"Never." The golden blonde said firmly.

"You should have told me." All three men's head's turned to see Deidara standing there.

Naruto jumped up and ran over to his friend. "I'm sorry! But I knew you would stop him if I told you. You deserve to be happy, Dei."

Sasori and Gaara's eyes widened at the condition the blonde was in. He had lost weight since they last saw him. There were dark circles under his eyes and he was paler then normal. The cousin's glanced at each other in worry.

"It's alright, Naru." Deidara told him softly.

Naruto grinned and pulled him over to the other two men. He sat him down in the chair he was just in and pushed the bowl of soup in his hands. "Eat."

Deidara knew he couldn't argue with Naruto at the moment. So, He slowly he began to eat the soup. In between spoon fulls he said hello to the redheads.

"You look..." Sasori bit his lips to stop himself.

"Horrible." Gaara finished for him. Sasori flashed a glare in his cousin's direction.

"What did you expect?" Naruto asked, sitting on the arm of the chair Deidara was in.

Dei couldn't help the blush that crept up his face. He tried his best to look normal before coming out there. He supposed he failed. "Please excuse the rudeness of my friend." Deidara said softly, poking Naruto in the side with the end of his spoon. Naruto rolled his eyes as him before crossing his arms over his chest. "So what can I help you with?"

"We need to know more about you Deidara. To see if you are even capable of killing him."

Deidara's eyes widened. "You're kidding! I'm still under suspicion?"

Sasori felt his stomach drop. "I'm trying to prove your innocence. But others are already convinced."

"I told you who killed him." He narrowed his eyes.

"We know. But there's nothing to prove that except for your statement. Considering you are under suspicion, that doesn't really count."

"Damnit..." Deidara mumbled before taking another spoon full of soup.

"So, we need to prove you would never harm Judge Uchiha." Gaara spoke. "The prosecution would use your past against you. We need to know as much about it as we can so we can counter them."

Naruto's eyes widened. "He's going on trial?"

Deidara almost spit out his soup. "I'm under arrest?!"

"Not yet." Sasori said softly. "But you will be..."

"They have no real proof. Does he even have a modem?" Naruto spoke for Deidara.

"The press is blowing it out of proportion. From what we can find he did... until you mentioned that little tidbit about a divorce. We'll check into that. Either way, I am ordered to arrest you." Sasori watched Deidara's face as it contorted into pain then anger. He felt a small stab of guilt. "If it was my choice, I wouldn't."

Deidara's face softened and he gave Sasori a small smile. "Thank you."

"We believe you're innocent, that's why we're here." Gaara said taking out a small tablet to write on. "Now, tell us what you can about your past."

"What do you already know?" He leaned forward and placed the bowl on the coffee table.

"We know you killed your father. And were in that institution for six years." Sasori said.

"What else?"

"That's about it. You moved here when you were 16."

"So, you don't know the reasons behind the murder?"

"No. That's why we're here. We know the judge ruled it self defense."

"It was." The two men stared at him expectantly. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "My mom died when I was really young and since then... my dad became... different. He would molest me. One night, I just snapped. I knew where he kept the gun but I wasn't to sure if I could actually do it. But as soon as he started to..." Deidara trailed off and shook his head. "I shot him. I didn't know he didn't die instantly. All I know is I ran. I was found by our neighbors and they took me back to the house. When they saw what happened they called the police. It was obvious I shot him. But when they looked into it, they found out why. The judge ruled it self defense but ordered that I be put in Heartford until the age of 16. He figured I had some mental problems and he was right. I still take medication for depression and to just sleep." Naruto placed a hand on his head and rubbed it softly. Deidara appreciated the gesture. It was the first time he was able to tell the story without breaking down.

Sasori stared at the blonde, trying to hold back any random emotion that might surface. Gaara was writing down everything that Deidara just told him.

"Why did you move to New York?" Gaara asked.

Deidara just shrugged. "It's completely across the US from my home town. I wanted to get as far away as I could. You see, he wasn't my real father, and I didn't know that. It caused quite a controversy and I just wanted to leave."

"How exactly did you met Judge Uchiha?" Gaara asked again for Sasori since the other red head was speechless.

"That's a long story..."

"We have time."

Deidara sighed and looked up at Naruto. The other blonde stared back concerned. "They are trying to help." The tan blonde told him softly.

Deidara nodded and leaned closer to Naruto, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "When I moved to New York, I didn't have any money or anything. So I started working for this small family owned restaurant. The owner let me stay in a small room upstairs until I could save enough money to get a place of my own. He felt sorry for me I guess. I hadn't been working there more then a month before I noticed the way some of the customers looked at me. Male and female a like. I, of course, was curious about why. So I would easily speak with the customers like it was nothing.

"After a while I realized I was having more men hit on me then women. At first I thought it was because they thought I was a girl, but I was wrong. They knew I was male and wanted me because of that. I was curious... but I would never date any of the customers. But there was one who was quite persistent. He would come in everyday just to see me. Eventually, I gave in." Deidara sighed. "We went out once and... I was curious..." He shrugged. "Don't make me explain what happened."

Sasori snapped out of his daze. "Oh. You don't have to. We get the jest of it."

Deidara nodded and began again. "He convinced me I was perfect and that I should work for him. I'd make more money and he even had a place for me to stay. So, I agreed. I moved in here and met Naruto."

"So, you've been here since you were 16?"

He nodded. "Yea. Naruto's older then me. He was 18 when we met."

Naruto grinned. "Best day of my life." He ruffled Deidara's hair. "I'd never seen someone so cute before."

Deidara blushed slightly. Sasori watched the interaction closely before asking his question. "So through you're new job, you met the judge?"

Deidara nodded. "It was only a year ago that I met him."

"What kind of job is it?"

Deidara and Naruto glanced at each other. "Well..."

Gaara sat up straight. "Don't worry. You won't get into trouble."

Deidara let out a breath. "We-"

Just then their apartment door opened. All four heads turned to the door. Sai stood there with a small boy with white hair. Sai's eyes widened only a little bit when he saw the two redheads. He entered the room, leaving the door open behind him. The white haired boy followed behind him closely.

Sasori and Gaara got to their feet. Neither one liked the look of this man at all. Naruto jumped up off the arm of the chair and walked over to Sai. "Hey, what's up?"

He eyes flashed behind the blonde to the two redheads. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Sasori said softly. "We were just getting ready to leave anyway."

Sai watched as both men walked away from the couch toward him. "Detective Sasori Akasuna." He said to Sai. "This is Gaara Sabaku." He motioned to his cousin beside me.

"Name's Sai." The two guessed he was Deidara's boss. "Are you investigating Judge Uchiha's death?"

"We are. Just cleaning up some loose ends." Sasori turned to Deidara and motioned for him to come to him. The blonde got to his feet and walked over to the red head.

Sai watched all this carefully. "I see."

"Deidara's going to have to come with us for a while."

Sai's eyes narrowed. "Alright then. When will he be back?"

"Soon."

All three men watched as Naruto suddenly grabbed Deidara and hugged him tightly. Deidara was a little taken back as well but he wrapped his arms around Naruto just as tightly.

"You be careful, ok?" Naruto whispered in his ear softly.

Deidara nodded. "I will." He buried his head in Naruto's shoulder.

"Like the rising tide, beating hearts grow, but never die. To simplify, I'll stand by your side. Close my eyes, hope will never die." He said softly into Deidara's ear. (1)

Deidara's heart clenched at the words. Naruto would always say that to him. It gave the blonde's hope that someday they would leave this hell hole. It was one of Naruto's ways of telling him he loved him. "I know, Naru..."

"I'll be at the trial. I promise." He pulled back to met Deidara's eyes.

"Ok." Deidara was startled when Naruto placed his lips against his. It was a comforting jester but took him by surprise. He gently returned the small kiss before pulling back. "Thanks."

Naruto grinned at him and let him go. "Anytime, Love."

Deidara gave him a smile before turning to Sasori whose eyes were locked on the floor. "Let's go."

Sasori nodded and lead the blonde out the door. Gaara nodded to Naruto before following after them.

Sai glared at the empty space they once occupied. "What's going on?"

Naruto sighed and walked back over to the coffee table. "I'm not too sure. I think he's under arrest... but I don't know." He picked of the still half full bowl of soup. "Damn... he barely ate any..."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sai hissed.

He shrugged. "Don't worry Sai. Those two are on Deidara's side. They know he's innocent are going to do their best to prove it." He said, while walking into the kitchen and dumping the rest of the soup in the sink.

Sai let out a harsh sigh and ran a hand through his short black hair. "Deidara must be freaking out."

"Probably." Naruto turned back around and faced him, his eyes landing on the small boy. "Who's the kid?"

Sai looked at him confused before remembering the boy beside him. "Oh." He placed a hand on the boys back and pushed him forward. "This is Kimimaro. He's going to stay with you and Deidara for a while."

Naruto looked the small boy up and down, taking him in. He was short, maybe only 5 feet. His white hair was long, to his shoulders, and his green eyes reminded him of Gaara's. "How old?"

"15."

Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head. "15?! Are you trying to get arrested?!"

Sai shrugged. "That's not what he's for, Naruto. He's in training to be my assistant."

Naruto sighed and leaned back against the counter. "Good. For a minute there, I thought you had a death wish. With these detectives looking into Deidara, I thought you'd be more careful."

Sai nodded. "I am." He pushed the boy forward toward Naruto. "Take care of him." With that Sai turned and left the apartment, shutting the door.

Naruto sighed and walked over to the boy. "Kimimaro, hm?" The boy nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor. "I'm Naruto. The other blonde is Deidara. He'll be back eventually. Come on. I'll get you a room ready." He gently grabbed the boy's hand and led him down the hallway.

* * *

1-

"Like the rising tide, beating hearts grow, but never die. To Simplify, I'll stand by your side. Close my eyes, hope will never die." -Excerpt from Atreyu's song "When Two Are One"

--

So, what'd ya think? This took a while to finish. I wasn't too sure where to leave off. It's longer then the others, which is a good thing I guess. Kimimaro does have a point in this story too. In case you haven't noticed, I don't really go by the ages of Naruto characters. Just their looks. I don't think I mentioned how old Gaara was... he's 28. Yea, that sounds good. Cuz I made Sasori 32... So Gaara's the same age as Sakura! Oh, and she also plays a role here. Every character you are introduced to is there for a very good reason.

Are you curious as to which Uchiha she's married to?? I never specified! Only said it was an Uchiha... hehe... makes you think huh? Sasuke or Itachi? The answer might surprise you...

So, thanks for reading! Please review!! The next part will be up either tonight or tomorrow!

-Matt-


	5. HighClass Prostitute

Ok... So not everyone is happy with the SasoriXDei pairing... but I can promise you this. Give me a few days, and you'll see a brand new story with a DeiXSasori pairing... It's called, **It Takes One to Know One**. I just have to finish up the lemons and then it'll be done. YES! I said Lemons! Two to be exact! My first Yaoi lemons! Yay me! Anyway, look for it. Untill then enjoy this!

* * *

Deidara attempted to make himself disappear in the small chair. People were staring at him and he didn't like it. He knew what they were thinking. He didn't like that as well. He didn't kill Orochimaru. Why was it so hard to believe that?

He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. The concerned red eyes of Sasori stared down at him. "Are you alright?"

The blonde nodded and took the cup of coffee from the older man. "It's just..."

Sasori nodded and sat down at his desk, next to Deidara. "I know. Try to ignore them the best you can. I can't officially do anything until they have checked into the information you gave us." Deidara only nodded and took a sip of the coffee. Sasori watched the boy with concerned eyes. "Deidara." The boy glanced up at him. "What is your job?"

The blonde tried once again to disappear into his seat. "What do you think of me, Sasori?"

The redhead was taken back by his question. "I... You're something else, that's for sure."

Deidara smiled a little. "But what do you think of me? Your impression of me?"

Sasori leaned back in his chair and looked the boy up and down. "You're different. Timid. I've never met a boy like you and I've been doing this job for almost 15 years."

"You make it sound like your so old..."

Sasori smirked. "I'm not 19, I can tell you that. I had to grow up fast."

Deidara nodded. "I know how that is..."

Sasori watched as the boy raised the cup to his full pink lips again. "Yes..."

"What do you think about me and Orochimaru?"

"It's your life. Love is love." His eyes stayed on those lips.

Deidara smiled at him. "You really believe me don't you?"

"Should I not?" He finally raised his eyes to the boy's eyes.

Deidara lowered his eyes. "Everyone else seems to have a problem with it..."

"They only see one side."

Deidara raised his head to meet Sasori's red eyes. "I-"

"Sasori!"

Both turned to see a pink haired woman walking toward them. Sasori got to his feet while Deidara stayed put. "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"I..." She trailed off when her eyes landed on the blonde. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "What's _he_ doing here?"

Sasori didn't like the way she said 'he'. "Some follow up stuff. I asked you a question."

She forced her eyes away from the boy. "I'm working on another case. I thought I'd come by and see if you had any progress."

"You know I can't tell you."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Give me something."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "He didn't do it."

She stared at him. "You know that for a fact."

"I know it in my gut."

She shrugged and turned her glare to the blonde again. "Gut feelings can be wrong."

"He didn't do it." Sasori hissed.

She turned her green eyes on him. "You're straying from your job Sasori."

"My job is to find the killer."

She shook her head. "You know exactly what I mean." She glared at the blonde again who's head was lowered, his golden hair covering his face. "He's cute, but don't get caught up. We don't need a repeat offense do we?"

Sasori lowered his eyes to the floor. "Sakura, leave and go do _your_ job." She gave him one nasty look before 'hmph'ing and walking away. Sasori sighed and plopped back down in his chair. He ran a hand over his face before massaging his temples.

"Sasori?" He raised his head and met the blonde's blue eyes. "I'm sorry."

The redhead stared at him in surprise before shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. Orochimaru was her Father-In-Law. She'll blame anyone for it."

Deidara stared at him. "Father-in-Law?" His eyes widened in realization. "She's married to Itachi?"

Sasori nodded his head. "You know a lot about Orochimaru's family?"

"We didn't always sleep together." He mumbled. "We'd talk a lot too..."

Sasori nodded his head, not wanting to press the issue. The boy's heart was still fragile as was his mental state. A glimpse of red caught his attention and noticed Gaara walking over to them. The younger redhead handed Sasori a packet of paper. He skimmed it and a small smile crossed his lips.

"I thought you'd be happy." Gaara said softly, then turned to Deidara. "Seems your blonde friend was right."

Deidara looked up at the redhead. "About?"

"The divorce. Plus, I found out a few other important things."

Deidara tilted his head at him confused. "What other things?"

Gaara smirked. "The perfect modem. That's what."

Sasori glanced up at Gaara confused before flipping to the next page. "His will?"

Gaara nodded. "For the moment, Deidara's still free."

"Pain's going to want to keep an eye on him." Sasori mumbled while reading the paper.

"Your apartment is not a good place to stay right now, Deidara. You have a lot of people that hate you."

The blonde bit his lower lip. "Where can I stay?"

"With me." Sasori said, closing the packet shut.

Both men looked at the redhead with wide eyes. "Are you sure?" Deidara asked softly.

"Yes. I'd have to keep an eye on you anyway. This works best."

Gaara glanced at Sasori, a little worried. "I suppose you are right."

Sasori nodded. "It's settled then."

* * *

Gaara stopped Sasori before he got into his car with Deidara. "Are you sure about this?"

The older redhead narrowed his eyes at his cousin. "I can control myself."

Gaara searched his cousin's eyes. "You have a reputation Sasori."

The redhead growled. "One time!"

"Deidara's different, Sasori. I've noticed the way you look at him. Don't make the same mistake twice." Gaara patted him on his shoulder before walking away.

Sasori growled in the back of his throat before getting into his car. He started the engine and pulled out of his spot, heading to his house. He didn't say a word to Deidara. He was afraid of what he might say. _One Time. People can never forget one fucking time. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! _He tightened his grip on the steering wheel. _Deidara is different. I don't look at him that way._ He glanced at the blonde from the corner of his eye. He was staring at Sasori's white knuckles on the wheel. _Or do I?_

"Are you ok?" Deidara asked him softly.

Sasori loosened his grip. "I'm fine."

"What did Gaara say to upset you so much?"

Sasori gritted his teeth. "Nothing. It's nothing." _I hate it when he's right. _Deidara eyed him suspiciously but said nothing more. Sasori sighed in relief and focused in driving.

They arrived at his house in a short amount of time. He pulled in the driveway and Deidara stared up in awe at the house. It was huge. A very nice house in Deidara's opinion. Sasori turned the car off and got out of it. Deidara followed suit, throwing the bag of clothes he got from home over his shoulder. He followed Sasori into the house and couldn't help but stare in awe. It was nicely decorated. He tried to hold back a laugh. Sasori didn't seem like the decorating type.

"I'll show you were you can sleep." He nodded and followed the redhead down a hallway. He stopped at a door and opened it for Deidara. "You can stay here. I'll leave you to settle in." The older man gave him a small smile before walking back down the hallway.

Deidara stared after him before entering the room. "This is better then my entire apartment..." Everything looked expensive. There was a huge canopy bed in the middle of the room along with some very nice dressers. He just threw his bag on the bed and went to find Sasori. He had some questions for the man.

He found him in the nice living room, sitting on the couch, reading the packet Gaara had given him earlier. Deidara walked silently over to him and sat next to him on the couch. "What is that?"

Sasori glanced at the blonde before returning his eyes to the packet. "Their divorce papers. Judge Uchiha's Will. And a statement from their Lawyer."

"What's it say?"

Sasori placed the packet on the glass coffee table and leaned back in his couch. "Ms. Uchiha found out about the up coming divorce from their Lawyer. He wasn't supposed to mention anything until it was finalized. Then, of course, she wanted to see his will. Stupid lawyer showed it to her. He's going to get some jail time out of this."

"What does his will have to do with anything?"

Sasori stared at the boy, debating whether or not to tell him. "Well... She was taken out of it."

"Oh... And that's reason to shoot him?"

"Reason to shoot you."

Deidara stared at him with wide eyes. "W-What?"

"I think she went there that night with the intention of killing you. Not him."

"Why?"

"He replaced her with you."

"In... his will?"

"Yes."

Deidara swallowed the lump in his throat. "I... didn't know that..."

"Since she saw your name she knew exactly what was going on. I'm guessing she acted without thinking."

Deidara sighed and leaned back into the black leather couch as well. "Oh... He... What did he... give me?"

Sasori leaned forward and picked up the packet again, flipping it open. "More then half of what he owned."

Deidara stared at the pale red carpet with wide eyes. "Why?" He whispered.

"He loved you." Sasori stated, tossing the packet back on the table. "He wanted to give you the best he could. You had it rough, Dei. I'm sure he wanted to make life better for you."

Deidara snapped his head up. "You... called me Dei..."

Sasori's eyes widened. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright..." The blonde turned his head away. "You can call me that."

Sasori let a small smile cross his lips. "Either way, he loved you."

Deidara nodded his head. "I know..."

Sasori sighed and rubbed his temples with his index fingers. "This case is stressful."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. We'll get her. I won't let you go to jail for something you didn't do."

Deidara smiled softly. "Thank you."

Sasori closed his eyes and continued to rub his temples. He didn't move when he felt the couch shift. Before he knew it, Deidara was straddling his left leg and had grabbed his hands, pulling them down. Sasori snapped his eyes open, meeting clear blue eyes. Deidara smiled at him and began to rub the redhead's temples for him. Sasori wanted to say something but couldn't. He just allowed the boy to touch him. He closed his eyes again and felt the tension in his head start to go away. _This is dangerous..._ He could already feel his body begin to react to the blonde touching him.

Deidara shifted and moved his fingers down Sasori's face to his neck. The redhead opened his eyes, curious as to what he was going to do. "I'm glad I met you, Sasori."

The redhead swallowed hard and nodded. "Me too."

Deidara grinned, pulling his hands back to his lap. "You and Gaara are going to save my ass."

Sasori couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes we are." His face lightened up. "Oh. You have yet to tell me what you do."

Deidara's grin faded into a small sad smile. "Oh... Right. I'm kind of... a... well... to put it bluntly..." He bit his lip. "'A high-class male prostitute' as Naruto would call it."

Sasori stared at him with widened eyes. "You're a..."

"It's not like I stand on the corner." He tried to defend himself. "Sai knows these men. We're kind of like Escorts for men. But... well... for sex."

Sasori's eyes narrowed. "You were 16 when Sai found you."

Deidara's eyes widened. "But! Um..."

Sasori shook his head. "That is the least of our worries right now..." Deidara looked uncomfortable and started to bite on his thumb. "What?"

"Well... I mean... Does that change... how you think of me?"

Sasori sat up slightly, surprised by the boy's question. "We... have to do what we have to do. So, no."

Deidara sighed in relief. "Good. I was actually surprised Gaara didn't already tell you."

"He knew?"

Deidara nodded. "He's my lawyer. Of course he knew."

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "Damn him. Knowing that about you explains how you met the Judge..." Then his eyes widened. "Wait... The Judge... So you weren't his first offense." Deidara shook his head as Sasori started to put the pieces together. "But he kept you."

"We met a year ago. After a month, Sai told him he didn't have to pay for me anymore. It became more of a relationship after that."

Sasori nodded, having part of the puzzle together in his head. "His wife has more of a modem then you do. You have none. But we can't prove anything yet."

"Maybe you should talk to Sasuke..."

Sasori looked at him confused. "Why?"

"Because he knew about me and his father."

Sasori almost jumped out of his seat. "Why didn't you mention that before?"

"I didn't think it would be that important."

Sasori sighed and placed his head in his hand, shaking it. "Dei... knowing that could have caused a lot less stress..."

Deidara leaned forward and gently grabbed Sasori's shoulders, rubbing them. "I'm sorry."

Sasori didn't shrug him off. "It's alright... Atleast now I have something more."

Deidara smiled and ran his hands down Sasori's muscled arms till they were resting on his forearms. "Glad I could help."

Sasori glanced down at Deidara's hands on him. _This is starting to get a little to much. The boy is forward... _"Well, would you like to get cleaned up?"

Deidara smiled and crawled off him, standing up. "Yes!"

Sasori smiled and got to his feet as well. "I'll show you the bathroom." Deidara grinned and followed after the redhead. Sasori sighed and tried not to think of anything too perverted. _This is going to be a long night..._

* * *

So, you get to see a little more of Sasori's personality. What happened before? What mistake? Hehe, you'll have to wait to find out! Thanks for reading! Please review! This boy loves it when he gets soooo many wonderful reviews! -Hugs everyone who has reviewed- You guys are awesome! The next part will be up soon!

-Matt-


	6. Sasuke

Deidara awoke with a start. He sat up quickly and glanced around the room franticly. The night before came back to him and he sighed, falling back into the bed. _It was just a nightmare..._ He ran a hand over his pale face and through his blonde hair. He slept better then he thought he would but his dreams were filled with nightmares.

He stared up at the black canopy before deciding to get up. He got out of bed and grabbed his bag before leaving the room and going across the hall to the bathroom. He dressed and brushed his teeth before stopping to think about what to do with his hair. He brushed the long blonde hair then put all of it up in a ponytail, still leaving some covering his left eye.

He leaned forward over the sink to get a closer look at his reflection. His eyes were a much duller blue then he was use to but they were better then they had been the previous night. The rings under his eye weren't as visible but they were still there. He sighed before pushing away from the sink and going back to the room Sasori let him stay in.

He placed his old clothes in his bag and then left the room in search of his host. He found him in the living room on the couch as he had the previous night. But the redhead was asleep. Deidara checked the clock on the wall and found it to be only 9:45. He debated whether or not to wake the man up.

But as he stood there debating, Sasori started to wake up anyway. The redheaded man opened his red eyes and stared at the ceiling through blurred vision. Deidara slowly walked over to him and the red eyes glanced over to him. Noticing the boy, Sasori sat up and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Good morning."

Sasori stared at the blonde before nodding at him. "What time is it?"

"Almost 10." Sasori sighed and stretched, cracking his back. Deidara looked the older man over carefully. "Sasori..." The man met his eyes. "You look like crap."

The red eyes widened only slightly before they focused on the floor. "I didn't sleep to well."

"Of course you didn't!" Deidara huffed. "You slept on the couch! What is wrong with you?" Deidara said with a smile on his face.

Sasori couldn't help but smile and shake his head. "I had a lot on my mind..."

Deidara sat down next to him. "Important stuffs?"

Sasori let his smile spread at Deidara's words. "Yes."

Deidara hummed and watched as Sasori leaned forward to the coffee table and gathered the papers together. "You should sleep more."

"I'm alright." He said, putting the papers into a pile. "I meant to ask you last night..." Deidara looked at him expectantly. "Have you met Sasuke?"

"No."

"How did he know about you and his father?"

"Um... Well... I'm not really sure. He figured it out I guess. Sasuke's like a prodigy." Deidara stared up at the ceiling in thought. "Orochimaru just told me one day that Sasuke knew about us. More like, he knew his father was sleeping around with someone. He didn't know about me in particular. Atleast... I don't... think he did."

Sasori watched as the boy's face went through three different emotions. "Well, I'm going to question him anyway and find out what he knows." The redhead got to his feet.

"Today?"

"Yes. You should come with me."

Deidara's eyes widened in horror and he jumped up. "No!"

Sasori stared at the blonde surprised. "What?"

"I mean..." He lowered his eyes and started to fidget. "He probably hates me... And... I don't want to see him if he hates me. Sasuke's... a nice guy and... I just think it would be better if I didn't go."

Sasori watched the boy a while longer before turning his eyes away from him. "If that's what you want."

The blonde just nodded keeping his eyes locked on the floor.

* * *

Sasori tried to keep his eye from twitching at the boy in front of him. Sasuke Uchiha gave off an air that was hard to ignore. His entire style just screamed "fuck me". It was something that was hard for Sasori to resist. The black haired boy just gave him a blank stare.

The 17 year old was wearing tight black pants and an even tighter black shirt. His neck was covered by a black studded collar and his black eyes were outlined with black eyeliner. His arms were crossed over his chest and his finger nails were painted black. His lower lip was pierced in the middle and he had atleast three piercings in each ear. Oddly enough, He looked exactly like his father.

Sasori had to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat. "Sasuke Uchiha?"

The boy nodded, looking the redhead up and down. "You must be Sasori."

The redheaded man nodded. The boy's voice was soft and silky. "You were expecting me?"

The boy let his arms fall to his sides before moving out of the way so Sasori could enter. "I had a feeling." He shut the door behind the older man. "My mother's not home, so you have perfect timing."

Sasori nodded, grateful the woman wasn't there. "I can't really speak to you without your mother's consent."

Sasuke blinked at him before reaching into the pocket of his tight pants and pulled out a phone. Sasori wondered how the boy could even fit anything in those pants. He dialed a number and raised the phone to his ear. After a few seconds he was speaking to his mother. After a moment he handed the phone to Sasori.

Sasori took the phone and placed it to his ear. "Yes?"

"_Detective Akasuna. You may speak with my son about whatever you wish. If it will help with the investigation, then I consent. I just want all this to end so I can give my husband a proper funeral."_

"Thank you, Ma'am." The phone clicked and he handed it back to Sasuke. "That was easier then I thought."

Sasuke shrugged and lead the man away from the entrance way. "She just doesn't want to seem suspicious."

The boy's words caught Sasori's attention. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke led him into the big living room before sitting down on a small black leather recliner. The boy motioned for him to sit and Sasori took his place across from the boy on the couch. "Well, she's a suspect after all."

Sasori was surprised the boy even knew. "Yes."

Sasuke sat back in his chair, pulling one of his legs up onto the chair. It was bent and he rested one hand on it. "I'm guessing you came to ask me about what I know about my father's relationship with the blonde boy."

Sasori nodded. _This boy is good._ "Deidara has already told me you knew about them."

"I knew a lot. I noticed something was different with my father a few months ago. He was happier. He wasn't a very emotional man and didn't take much interest in my life or even Itachi's. But a few months ago that changed. He'd smile more often and even ask me about my life. He became curious about me and wanted to finally have a relationship with me. It was something I never expected and I knew something had changed." The boy kept his eyes locked with Sasori's as he spoke. "I paid more attention to what he did. After a while, I realized he didn't even touch mom anymore, let alone talk to her. Something changed between them. And the only explanation I could think of was that he found someone else."

"So I confronted him. He wasn't too surprised I figured it out. He only told me that I was right and he hoped my opinion of him didn't change because of it. I just told him to end it with mom so it wouldn't hurt her too much. He told me he was already planning to do just that." Sasuke moved his eyes away from Sasori's and looked out the window that showed their back yard. "I was actually happy he had found someone. I knew he never really loved mom. There was such an obvious change in his attitude. I needed to meet the person. I needed to know who they were and what they were like. I needed to know how they could make my father so happy. I didn't expect it to be a boy."

"You never spoke to your mother about what you knew?"

"No. It wasn't my place. My father was taking care of it." He moved his eyes back to Sasori's. "I still want to meet him."

"The night of your father's death, where were you?"

"Home. I had a big test the next day and stayed up late studying. Of course, I never ended up taking the test because of his death."

"Did it surprise you?"

"Kind of."

Sasori stared at the boy. "Explain."

"Well... His death, yea. That took me way off guard. But... the suspects. No. Deidara was the first. I was surprised that he would kill my father but then I thought about it. He would never do that. I didn't like what the people in the news were saying about the blonde. I mean, he couldn't have been that bad if he made my dad so damn happy. My father was not an idiot. He would not have risked everything if he knew it wasn't worth it. And then my mother..." Sasuke trailed off in thought. "Her being a suspect didn't surprise me at all. If she actually did it, it wouldn't surprise me either."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I heard her leave that night."

Sasori stared at the boy. "When?"

"About 11. She had just gotten home from speaking with their lawyer. She paced around downstairs and then she left again."

Sasori narrowed his eyes. _Her alibi is a lie. Her lawyer lied. She was supposedly with him until after midnight. _"What time did she return?"

"I'm not sure. It was late. I was just settling into bed... I think it was about 1 or 2 in the morning."

Sasori smiled and leaned back into his seat. "Her alibi no longer exists."

Sasuke met his eyes and smiled a bit. "I bet I could give you something that could be really important."

"What would that be? You've already given me important information."

Sasuke's smile turned into a smirk. "The weapon."

Sasori's eyes widened considerably. "You know where it is?"

"I have a guess. And my guesses seem to usually be right."

Sasori nodded. "True."

"I'll show you under one condition."

"Anything."

"I want to meet Deidara."

Sasori stared at the boy. _Well, isn't he just full of surprises? _"Alright."

Sasuke got to his feet. "Deidara first. Then I show you where it is."

Sasori narrowed his eyes and stood. "Fine."

* * *

Naruto grumbled up at the ceiling as he lay on the couch in his apartment. He was worried about Deidara. But even more so after the other blonde had come back for clothes and said he was staying with Sasori. That concerned him. That meant that Naruto couldn't keep an eye on him. He was hoping Sasori would take good care of the blonde.

He narrowed his eyes. "But that's my job..."

A knock at the door made him jump up. He went to the door hoping to find Deidara. He was quite surprised when he opened to door to find a smaller redhead standing there.

"G-Gaara?"

The man looked up at him, his aqua eyes searching his. "Hello, Naruto."

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked Gaara over. He wasn't wearing a suit, as Naruto was use to seeing him in. He was dressed in black slacks and a plain tan shirt that brought out his eyes. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could speak with you."

"Uh... Sure." He moved away from the door to let the redhead enter.

"Thanks."

* * *

Hmmm... I'm happy with it. Hehe. Please review! Thanks to everyone that already has! I hope I answered some questions... Maybe? Haha. I made Sasuke emo... and yummy... hehe. I hate Sasuke so I don't know why I did that. But yea, gotta love a yummy hott emo boy! -Cough-My boyfriend-cough- Haha, actually, that's funny. I think I based this Sasuke off of my boyfriend. -Shrugs- Hope you girls out there love an emo Sasuke just as much as I do!

-Matt-


	7. Mistake

OMG! Within like, 5 hours of posting the last part, I already had 4 new reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! Those made me feel soooo special! Thank you soooo much to the four of you!! Especially **JayJay-Chan**! I think you've reviewed every chapter... I love you! Oh and **black55widow**! I think you've reviewed every chapter as well! And to everyone else who has reviewed- THANK YOU!! This idea was so random and I didn't expect to get as much as it has. YAY FOR LAW AND ORDER: SVU!!

Now enjoy the wonderfulness that is the next chapter.

* * *

Deidara hummed to himself as he washed the piled up dishes in Sasori's sink. _The man may have a nice house, but his cleaning skills suck._ He was bored, so he decided to clean. He hoped Sasori was getting some good information from Sasuke. He had never met the boy, but Orochimaru spoke of him highly.

He lifted his head when he heard the front door open. He grinned and quickly dried his hands before running to the door. "Sasori!"

The redheaded man looked up at his name and gave Deidara a small smile. "Hey."

"You're back!" He grinned and bounced up and down. "I was getting lonely!"

Sasori smiled and removed his coat, turning to finally show the person behind him. Deidara's entire body froze. He recognized the boy immediately because his face was just like his fathers, only younger. Sasori noticed Deidara tense and gave him a comforting smile. "Don't worry, Dei. He wanted to meet you."

Deidara couldn't move as the black haired boy about his size walked forward to him. They were the same height so the boy's eyes were focused directly on his. Without a word, the boy reached forward. Deidara flinched but the boy only wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him to him.

Sasori stared surprised at the boy. He didn't expect him to hug him. And neither did Deidara. He stayed frozen.

"I don't hate you." The boy spoke softly into his ear.

Deidara's body relaxed at his words. He didn't know why, maybe for comfort, but he wrapped his arms around the boy's thin waist and buried his head in his neck. "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be." He hushed him, patting the older man's head. "It's not your fault."

Deidara tried to hold it in. He really did. But he couldn't. Sasuke, the son of the man he once loved, No... Still loved, was hugging him, and saying it wasn't his fault. For once, Deidara finally believed it wasn't. He didn't know why the boy had that effect on him. Maybe it was because he was like his father or maybe it was just the boy's nature. He didn't know, but Sasuke didn't even flinch when Deidara's tears started to fall.

Sasori watched all this quite surprised. He didn't say a word as he motioned for Sasuke to take the crying blonde to the couch. Sasuke did so, sitting on the couch with the blonde in his lap. Deidara clung to him like he was his life line. It didn't even faze Sasuke. He sat there, gently rubbing the blonde's back and whispering softly to him.

Sasori left them alone and went into his kitchen. He noticed the pile of dishes was almost gone. _He cleaned._ Sasori narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist. "Damnit." He slammed his hands down onto the counter. "Why does he finally break down in that boy's arms?" Sasori gritted his teeth and tried to calm his temper. "Damnit..." He hissed. "Why do I feel so jealous?" He closed his eyes tightly, still trying to calm his temper.

* * *

Naruto kept glancing up at the redhead across the table. They ended up at a small café a few blocks from his apartment. He still didn't know what the lawyer wanted. He had yet to really speak to him. Naruto observed the man as he sipped his coffee, watching the people across the street. The redhead was gorgeous; Naruto had to admit to himself.

Gaara noticed the younger staring so he turned his eyes to him. A small blush appeared on the boy's tan face and he moved his eyes away from him. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Deidara."

Naruto looked back up at him, sipping his own coffee. "What about him?"

"No matter how this investigation goes and the trial goes, He's going to need therapy." Gaara placed his cup down, staring at the blonde intently.

"Um... Why?"

"He witnessed his lover being killed. Besides, our psychologist believes he needs it anyway."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I think he's just fine."

Gaara sighed. "He puts up a strong front. But he needs help. More now then ever."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Deidara won't agree to it."

"You already asked him?"

"No, but we both know he'll say he's fine and that he doesn't need it."

Naruto couldn't help but agree with the cute redhead. "So, you want my help convincing him?"

"Yes."

Naruto shrugged and lean back in his chair. "I could give it a shot. I mean, I can't promise anything, but if he really needs it, then I'll try my best."

"Thank you." He lifted his cup and drank more of his coffee.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

The redhead shook his head. "No. I wanted to tell you about Sasori."

Naruto titled his head. "Sasori? What about him?"

Gaara let out a long breath and placed his coffee down. "I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Sasori... Well, not only does he have a bad temper... but he... well..." Gaara bit his lip, not sure how to tell the blonde.

"A bad temper? That guy?" Naruto shook his head. "Must take a lot to piss him off though."

"It does. There's... something both you and Deidara should know. But I don't want to put more on the boy then he already has."

Naruto leaned forward, now more interested in what the redhead had to say. "Shoot."

"Sasori made a mistake in the past. We all make mistakes of course, but his was huge. One he could repeat... With Deidara." Gaara avoided the blue eyes as they searched him. "It was only 4 years ago that this happened... Sasori's my cousin and I know him quite well. But what happened completely threw me for a loop."

"Just spit it out already!" Naruto growled, be coming impatient.

"He fell in lust with one of our victims."

Naruto stared at him. "Fell in _lust_?"

Gaara nodded. "Sasori's... He's more of a sexual man then one would think. The boy was young, about the same age as Deidara. He had been raped and Sasori was on his case. I don't know exactly what happened. All I know is Sasori lost control. From what I remember, the boy was adorable, and that's what Sasori likes. He didn't mean to do it. And it wasn't considered rape since the boy consented. It's hard to resist Sasori when he's seducing you. He almost lost his job because of it."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "How would you know he's hard to resist?" Gaara continued to stare at the sidewalk. Naruto's eyes widened. "He-"

"It's not like that." Gaara hissed. "We were both young."

Naruto tried hold down his coffee. Cousin's may not be immediate family but it's still family. "I... Ok. So what happened?"

"The boy wanted Sasori, for more then just a one-night stand but Sasori already regretted what he had done. Sasori is known for one night stands. He doesn't love. The case ended, and Sasori never saw the boy again. But he was more broken then he was after his rape. Don't get me wrong, Sasori feels completely guilty for what he did. But he knows his mistake and claims it won't happen again."

"You're worried it will. With Deidara."

"The boy's fragile." He finally met Naruto's eyes again. "He's exactly Sasori's type."

"How could... after what he did... how could they let him keep his job?"

"Sasori's good at what he does. He has never failed a case and always finds the perpetrator. He was suspended for a year though. I had never seen my cousin so useless. SVU is his life."

Naruto sighed and leaned back in his chair. "So, you're worried it's going to happen all over again?"

The redhead nodded. "I trust my cousin. And believe that he won't harm Deidara on purpose. But... Deidara's... forward. It has to be hard for him to resist."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yea, Dei's quite affectionate." He thought for a moment. "You're not too worried about them actually doing anything, but more worried about what will happen to Deidara after they do... If they do."

"Exactly. Deidara's already a mess. Sleeping with Sasori may seem like a good idea to him at the time. But when he finds Sasori won't want more, it could end badly."

"Deidara's use to just sex. I mean... It's our job."

"This is different, Naruto."

A shiver went up the blonde's spine at the way Gaara said his name. "How?"

"He trusts Sasori. This situation could go either way. They could have sex and that's that. Sasori doesn't want more, and neither does Deidara. Or, they could do it and then Deidara wants more comfort from him. Sasori can't and Deidara break's more."

"There is still the possibly that nothing happens."

Gaara gave Naruto a look. "A very _**slim**_ possibility."

Naruto sighed once again and rubbed his hand over his face. "So what do we do?"

"Keep a close eye on them. The best thing to do is try to keep them from doing anything."

Naruto scoffed. "That's kinda hard considering Deidara's staying with him."

"I know. That's why I'll offer for him to stay with me. Sasori will know why and hopefully agree."

"And if he doesn't?"

"We'll figure something out."

* * *

Deidara wasn't too sure how long he had cried in the younger Uchiha's arms. All he knew was he felt safe. Sasuke's arms had never left him and he allowed the blonde to soak his black shirt with tears. Deidara sniffed and felt comfort from the soft stroking the boy was doing to his head.

"Better?"

Deidara raised his head and met the Uchiha's black eyes. "Yes. Thank you."

Sasuke gave him a small smile. "I'm just glad you accepted my arms."

Deidara blushed and buried his head in the black haired boy's neck. "I got your shirt all wet."

"I don't mind."

He raised his head again and searched the boy's eyes. "Why do you care?"

Sasuke searched the blue eyes before him. "You made my dad happy. The most I've ever seen him. You took good care of him. Because of you, I finally had a relationship with my father." He raised a hand and cupped the boy's pale cheek. "You're as beautiful as he said you were."

Deidara swallowed hard and blushed more. Sasuke's pale thumb began to gently stroke his cheek. "I'm glad you don't hate me."

Sasuke's small smile grew a bit. "I could never."

Deidara smiled and buried his head back in Sasuke's neck, wrapping his arms around the raven haired boy tighter. Sasuke did the same and sighed in content.

They both jumped at the loud crash from the kitchen that was followed by a very loud, "Damnit!"

Deidara scrambled out of Sasuke's lap and ran to the kitchen. He gasped when he saw Sasori on his knees picking up broken glass from a plate he dropped. "Sasori! Are you ok?"

The redhead tensed and looked at Deidara over his shoulder. "Oh, yea. It just slipped." He turned back around when he saw Sasuke walk in after Deidara.

Deidara gasped. "You're bleeding!" He ran over to the man and got on his knees in front of him, ignoring the pieces of glass. He grabbed Sasori's bloody hand and examined it. He sighed when he only saw a few miner cuts. "You scared me. Are you..." Deidara trailed off when he met Sasori's eyes. They were redder then normal and he was staring at him oddly. "Sas-"

The blonde was cut off when Sasori grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. Sasori's lips met with Deidara's and the blonde froze, completely caught off guard. Time seemed for freeze for that moment. One of Sasori's hands was holding Deidara's head in place while the other was wrapped around his waist, holding their body's together. Deidara's eyes were wide but were slowly beginning to close. Sasuke's eyes were just as wide as Deidara's and his jaw had dropped.

Both young boys were thinking the same thing.

_**WHAT THE FUCK?**_

* * *

Oooooo. I like how I ended that. It wasn't planned, not at all. But it seemed like a good place to leave off. Soooo, review and tell me what you think! Thanks!

-Matt-

P.S. - I changed the title to that DeidaraXSasori story! It's called **Blondes or Redheads**. Just fit better. It's up now! So go read! Thankies!


	8. Bliss

I'm glad you liked how I ended the last part... I hope you like this! It changes POV a lot and time skips so pay close attention so you don't get confused. Thanks!

* * *

Deidara felt his resolve slipping away as Sasori's lips stayed connected with his. He could feel his heart race; his eyes start to slide shut, and his face heat up. A face flashed inside his mind and he snapped his eyes open completely. It took all of his strength to push Sasori away. That seemed to snap Sasori out of what ever it was he was in.

The redhead stared at Deidara, surprised by his own actions. He could already feel remorse crawling up his body. He quickly, but elegantly got to his feet. He stared down at Deidara as the blonde looked up at him, confused.

"I'm sorry..." Was all Sasori said before he quickly left the room. Deidara stared after him and both boys jumped when the front door slammed. Deidara stayed on the floor, his hand dripping with some of Sasori's blood. He swallowed the lump in his throat and glanced at Sasuke.

The raven haired boy was staring at him, his shock erased from his face. He walked over to the blonde and helped him to his feet. He took Deidara over to the sink to wash the blood away. After that he took Deidara back into the living room and sat him down on the couch. Sasuke got on his knees in front of the spaced out boy and cupped his face, making their eyes lock. "Are you alright?"

Deidara nodded gently in Sasuke's hands. "He just... surprised me."

Sasuke looked at the front door. "I hope he's alright. I wonder what happened..."

Deidara shrugged and Sasuke let go of his face. "He... had a weird look in his eyes... They were... redder then normal... I don't know. I... I'll try to talk to him when he gets back."

Sasuke nodded his head and sat down on the couch next to Deidara. "I can't believe he kissed you."

Deidara felt his face heat up. "I..." A small smile made its way to his face. He just had to tell someone. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his small black cell phone. Sasuke watched the blonde as he hit a number then placed the phone to his ear.

* * *

Naruto was enjoying his conversation with Gaara. They had strayed from the topic of Deidara's case to actually conversation. The redhead was telling him about some of his favorite movies. He cursed his phone when it started to ring.

"Sorry." Naruto said to Gaara as he picked up his phone. Gaara just shook his head and watched the blonde. "Hello?"

"_Naruto!"_

He pulled the phone away form his ear at the shout. "Deidara! Don't shout! You could have blown my ear drum!" He glanced at the redhead who had a small smirk on his face.

"_Well, now you know how I feel!"_ Naruto just rolled his eyes. _"Anyway! You'll never guess what just happened."_

"What?"

"_Guess!"_

"Dei, just tell me!" He glanced again at Gaara who was still watching him with interest.

"_Fine."_ He could tell Deidara must have been pouting. _"Sasori kissed me."_

Naruto froze in his seat. Gaara raised an eyebrow at the blonde's sudden freezing. "He... did what?"

"_Kissed me. It was weird though."_

Naruto swallowed and pulled his phone away, putting it on speaker for Gaara to hear. "He kissed you?" Gaara's eyes widened. "How was that weird?"

"_Well, his eyes were redder then normal and he wasn't really... I don't know. He wasn't himself. It was so weird! But I liked it Naruto! It took a lot to push him away from me..."_

Naruto glanced at Gaara worried. The redhead was practically fuming. "You pushed him away? Where is he now?"

"_I don't know... He apologized and left the house. Oh! I hope he's ok! He was bleeding..." _It sounded like Deidara was talking to someone else as well.

"Are you alone?"

"_No, Sasuke's here."_

"Why was he bleeding?" Gaara asked.

"_Gaara?" _Deidara paused. _"Um, he dropped a plate... and um, cut himself. I was trying to see how bad it was when he kissed me."_

Gaara got up from the table. "I'll go find him. I have an idea where he is. Naruto, tell Deidara what I told you." The blonde nodded before the redhead suddenly took off. He grabbed the phone and took it off speaker, placing it back to his ear.

"Dei, Gaara's going to go find him. Are you alright though?"

"_Oh, yea. I'm perfectly fine."_

"Dei... there's some things you need to know..."

* * *

Gaara knew exactly where his cousin would be. It didn't take him long to arrive at the park. He found the redhead sitting on the ground by a fountain. He was squatting and his back was resting back against the stone fixture. His head was in his hands and it looked like he was talking to himself.

Gaara approached his cousin slowly. He knew the other knew he was there when he sat next to him. Sasori only raised his head and stared up at the now darkening sky. "I kissed him Gaara..." He said solemnly.

"I know. He called Naruto and I was with him."

"He hates me now. I know it. He won't trust me. I've ruined the case."

"You're wrong." Sasori looked at his cousin. "He doesn't hate you. He's worried about you." Gaara pointed at Sasori's hand that was now covered in dried blood.

Sasori raised his hand and inspected it. "I almost raped him and he's worried about me."

Gaara sighed. "It was a kiss."

"But I wanted to do soooo much more..." He winced at his own thoughts and lowered his head. "Oh Gaara... you have no idea what was running through my head."

"You controlled yourself."

"Only because he pushed me away... What if he didn't?" He growled and ran a hand through his hair. "I would have taken him."

Gaara shook his head and placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder gently. "Even if he pushed you away you still could have forced yourself. Sasori, you controlled yourself. Because you care about him."

The other redhead was silent. Gaara took that as his time to think. He had intended to give his cousin a piece of his mind and yell at him. But it was obvious the other redhead was already beating himself up about it. Gaara didn't think he had the right to make it any worse.

They sat there for a while until the sun went down completely. "Come on." Gaara patted the other redhead's shoulder. "Let's get back. I'm sure Deidara's worried to death." Sasori just nodded and got to his feet along with Gaara.

* * *

Gaara dropped Sasori off at his house and left the redhead alone. Sasori sighed before making his way up the steps of his house. The lights were on and he wasn't sure what to do. His hand rested at the door knob for a moment before he gained some courage and opened the door. He closed the door behind him silently and removed his coat and shoes. He listened for movement but heard nothing. He made his way to the living room where he was suddenly attacked by a blur of blonde.

Deidara cling to the older man. "You're back! I was so worried!" He pulled back and looked the man over. "Are you ok?"

Sasori held his breath. Those feelings were coming back tenfold. He let out his breath and nodded. "I'm fine."

Deidara grabbed his hand and inspected it. "You need to clean this before it gets infected."

Sasori's dry bloody hand grabbed onto Deidara's causing the boy to look up at him with surprised blue eyes. "I am sorry Deidara. I don't know what came over me."

Deidara shook his head. "No... It's ok..." A small blush came to his cheeks. "I mean... it's not like I hated it or anything... you just surprised me... and..." He looked to the floor. "Naruto told me... about... how you have a problem..."

Sasori's eyes widened and he released Deidara's wrist. "H-How did he know?"

"Gaara told him. Don't worry, Sasori. It doesn't make me think of you any different."

Sasori felt the hot bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He avoided Deidara's eyes and walked past him. "I'm going to shower."

Deidara watched him, concerned. The redhead didn't say anymore as he disappeared down the hallway. Deidara sighed and sat on the couch, waiting for the redhead to return.

Meanwhile, Sasori was trying to control his body. It was hot and boiling. He ripped the clothes from his body and quickly turned the shower on. He set the water to freezing cold and got into it. The cold water soothed his muscles and calmed his body. He began to wash himself, getting the blood off his hands.

But his mind was still focusing on the blonde that was sitting in the living room. His mind was flashing with perverted images of things he wanted to do with said blonde. He knew Gaara would literally kill him if he did anything to Deidara. But it was so tempting. The blonde was so innocent but not!

He slammed his hand against the cold tile of the shower, something finally snapping in his head. _I'll have that blonde and make him mine. He wants it just as bad as I do._ A rare smirk crossed Sasori's lips and the red of his eyes darkened.

* * *

Deidara was biting on his nails, worry across his face. He didn't know what was taking the redhead so long and he was beginning to worry. His name was spoken softly and he looked up at the sound.

The blonde slowly turned his head, looking at Sasori as he walked toward him in only jeans which hung loose at his hips slightly. His bare creamy chest looked as yummy as chocolate melting in your mouth. Or so Deidara thought. Sasori's vibrant red hair was still slightly damped and so some red strands stuck to his forehead. Overall he just simply looked…irresistible.

"Like what you see?" The redhead asked his voice low and tantalizing.

Deidara, not expecting him to speak in such a voice, blushed madly. He didn't realize he was ogling. His eye locked with Sasori's eyes for a moment and he noticed they were a darker red then normal. He knew that look. It was the same look in those eyes he had when he kissed him. Deidara forced his eyes to look away.

Sasori smiled a sweet smile at Deidara. "You know, you look adorable when you blush." He started moving closer to Deidara before stopping in front of him. Deidara couldn't help it. He slowly looked up at Sasori, eye wandering over every inch of his tasty looking chest.

"So hott." Sasori's eyes were half-lidded and fixed hotly on him. He leaned forward and slowly stroked his fingers down Deidara's cheek. He leaned down, his hand moving to the back of Deidara's neck, drawing their heads together for a soft kiss.

Sasori broke the soft kiss and pushed Deidara back against the couch, straddling his hips. Small, choked gasps could be heard from Deidara as Sasori nibbled along his jaw line. He tangled his fingers in Sasori's hair as he sucked gently at his neck and in that soft spot in his neck near his collarbone.

"Sa-Sasori." Deidara breathed out. It was wrong and he knew it. But he couldn't help what his body wanted. He wanted to let go... if only for one night.

Sasori smiled devilishly as his hands, which had been brushing up Deidara's side, were now under his shirt, tweaking a nipple. He was gently circling and rubbing the nub as he crashed his lips against the blondes once more. Their lips parted and tongues darted out into the other mouths, tasting and exploring the caverns.

"Why don't we move somewhere more comfortable?" His voice was still low and tantalizing.

Deidara nodded without hesitation and the redhead stood, tugging the blonde with him into the bedroom. Once on the bed, clothed groins met with mock-thrusts. Sasori dragged his finger down Deidara's now bare chest; he had yanked the shirt off and threw it aside somewhere. The redhead then started to undo his and Deidara's pants, throwing them aside as well.

Deidara shivered slightly as he laid there naked, Sasori's glowing red eyes wandering over his body slowly. Deidara could feel the blush come to his cheeks but his lips formed a small smirk. "Like what you see?" He purred softly.

Sasori chuckled, his hands moving over Deidara's body. "Of course. Who wouldn't?" He caught Deidara's eye as he moved lower down the blonde's body. He kissed his way down the blonde's chest and smirked at the hardened member. He dipped down; tongue flicking out and licking the tip of the blonde's hard member. A soft gasp escaped Deidara's lips. Sasori easily licked the slit slowly, nibbling the tip. A low moan escaped the blonde's throat. He grasped the member, rubbing it slowly as he teasingly started to slowly put it into his mouth. A soft groan forced its way out even though Deidara was biting his lip to prevent it. It felt to damn good.

Sasori smirked before pulling away and placing himself at Deidara's entrance. His smirk grew when Deidara released a whine of protest. He didn't prepare him. He didn't want to. He was getting quite impatient and wanted to be in Deidara now. "Deidara," He purred as he thrusted into the blonde's tight entrance.

"A-AH!" The blonde cried out loudly in both pain and pleasure. He was so much bigger then Orochimaru. Bigger then any other that had ever been inside him. But he enjoyed the pain, in a sick twisted way. He saw it fit as punishment for cheating on his dead lover in such a way.

Sasori leaned down, placing gentle kisses on Deidara's shoulder as he waited for him to adjust for a bit. "Relax," He cooed into the blonde's ear. His tongue flicked out, licking the shell of his ear.

Deidara merely nodded, trying to relax and adjust to Sasori's quite large length. His panted lightly as he felt Sasori wrap his hand around his member again, jerking him.

Not even a few minutes later, Sasori pulled back and started thrusting into Deidara who cried out. His nails began to dig into the redheads shoulders. He was still in a bit of pain, but ignored it as pleasure was starting to overcome it. Sasori continued to kiss all over Deidara's chest and neck softly as he practically rammed into him.

"A-ah! …Sasori! Ri-ght there!" Deidara almost screamed out as his prostate was found. He clenched around Sasori's member causing the redhead to groan softly. He started to move faster against him, meeting his deep thrusts.

Sasori rammed deeper against Deidara's prostate. Deidara moaned, dizzy and overwhelmed, he cried out as Sasori jerked his member a bit faster. He was soooo close. He could feel it.

Sasori sunk his teeth into the blonde's pale soft neck, sucking harshly. Deidara clutched at the bed sheets, and his mouth fell open in a loud scream, and his body trembled, spasms rocking his body.

The blonde clenched tight around the throbbing buried length, tight, painfully tight, and Sasori moaned his name loudly. He rammed more and more, hard and deep into Deidara, hitting his prostate dead-on. Deidara arched his back, screaming Sasori's name one last time as he came. He shuddered and twitched, clenching again.

Sasori rammed into him a few more times before moaning, pouring himself empty into Deidara as he came as well. He panted heavily, looking at Deidara who was shuddering upon feeling him be filled up. He smirked before pulling out and slumping onto his side, next to Deidara.

They both tried to catch their breaths. They were both sticky and sweaty. Flushed completely but satisfied. Both knew deep down it was wrong. But they both wanted it... needed it. Deidara glanced at Sasori one more time to see his eyes were slowly turning back into a normal color. Deidara didn't want that. He knew what would happen if it did.

So he turned on his side and buried his head in Sasori's bare chest. Immediately, the redhead wrapped his arms around the blonde, holding him tightly. Deidara closed his eyes and sighed in content. He was still in bliss and didn't want to come down. He felt Sasori move only slightly to pick up a blanket and throw it over them both.

It wasn't long before both men were breathing evenly and accepting the wonderful ignorant bliss of sleep.

* * *

-Fanboy squeal- OMG! You weren't expecting that now were you? Hehe, I hope you don't hate me now... The Lemon was written by **BlueChii2k3 **and I owe her a big thanks! I can't write lemons... and I felt like this needed it! So, tada! She has a really good story too so you should go check it out!

Thanks for reading! And please don't kill me! Please review and let me know what you thought!

Hehe... can't wait to see how Gaara reacts to this!

+Matt+


	9. Anger

Sorry for the long wait. My phone line got hit my lightening and they just finally got it fixed... So, thanks for waiting!

* * *

Deidara awoke pleasantly rested. He buried his head into the toned chest of the redhead and sighed in content. Yea, he wanted to wake up everyday like this. He was happy for the first time in a while. Well, it had only been a week. His eyes snapped open at the thought. A week. A week ago his lover was killed. Only a week. And here he was, snuggling with someone else. Was he completely heartless?

He shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. No. It was merely comfort and nothing more. And from Naruto told him, he didn't have to worry about Sasori becoming attached. He shuddered at the thought of what Gaara's reaction would be. He figured it would be best to keep this little incident between the two of them. He was sure Sasori would understand.

He looked up when the arms around him tightened then loosened. His blue eyes met dull red. Sasori's eyes were full of regret and self hatred. Deidara expected as much and didn't want to deal with it last night. But he knew he'd have to deal with it now. Sasori opened his mouth to speak but Deidara placed his finger to those lips.

"Don't. You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing to regret. I don't regret it and neither should you." He gently placed his lips to Sasori's. "Comfort. That's all it was." Deidara pulled away from Sasori and got to his feet, nearly falling back down at the sudden pain in his lower back. "Though you could have been a little gentler..." He shrugged at the pained look on Sasori's face. "Don't do that." Deidara half glared at him. "Don't look at me like that." He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around himself.

Sasori's eyes were fixed on the blonde as he winked at him and limped out of the room. The redhead sighed and fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. _What have a done? It doesn't matter that it was... It was wrong. That's all there is to it. And he's acting like it was nothing! Damn it if it was nothing! _He narrowed his eyes and felt his blood began to boil. _That stupid blonde. How dare he act that way?_ Sasori sighed and tried to calm himself. _Why did my chest contort at his words? _He placed a hand over his heart. _Why?_

* * *

Deidara sighed happily and Gaara continued to stare at him confused. "You're on trial for murder and you're happy?"

Deidara shrugged and looked around the small room. "Where's Sasori? I thought he was supposed to be here?"

"He was. But he said he had some business to take care of. I'm not sure what he's doing."

"So, what am I doing here anyway? I thought suspicion was on his wife?"

Gaara sighed and looked away. "A grieving wife. No real facts. You have more of an MO then she does. At the moment there is nothing to link her to his murder. Only you."

Deidara narrowed his eyes. "I have an MO?"

"The Prosecution knows about your past." Deidara's eyes widened. "Judge Uchiha was 33 years older then you. Your father was roughly that age." He heard Deidara mumble something about that bastard not being his father. "He molested and raped you. Then, you killed him. History seems to be repeating itself. But this time you find a rich old judge. Have him fall in love with you. Get him to put you in his will, and then kill him, getting his money."

Deidara's face was red and he was giving Gaara a glare so mean it sent a shiver down the redhead's spine. "How dare you think of me like that?"

"I don't think of you like that. THAT is what the prosecution sees."

His glare softened. "What about Sasuke?"

"We plan to use him as a witness. But, just because he knew, doesn't mean anything. Convincing the jury that the Judge loved you doesn't mean anything. It only means that you succeeded in capturing the man's heart. You have to prove to them that _you_ love _him_."

Deidara crossed his arms and sunk into his seat. "I shouldn't have to prove anything to anyone."

"But you do." Gaara sighed. "Deidara... our case is weak. We have no fact proving that you didn't do it."

"You have none proving I did."

"Only that you were there. And that's all they need."

"Is his wife going to be on stand?"

Gaara stared at him. "No."

"Why not? After I tell my side, someone's going to want to hear hers."

Gaara thought for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak but his phone went off. He reached into his pocket and answered it. "Hello? ... Yes... Really?" His face lit up. "Alright. I'll talk to the judge." He closed his phone and Deidara looked at him expectantly. "Some new evidence has surfaced." He stood. "I need to speak with the judge. You stay here."

Deidara nodded and watched Gaara leave the room. _New evidence? Is that a good thing? Does it mean I'm off the hook? This is horrible. Don't those fucking hotels have video cameras in the rooms? If not, they should. They have to security cameras in that hotel. It's a pretty pricy hotel. One of them HAD to catch her on it. Maybe that's the new evidence? You'd think Sasori would have already checked that by now._

* * *

Sasori closed his phone after speaking to his cousin and re-pocketed it. A grin was on his face as he walked over to Hinata. She tilted her head at him but said nothing about his grin. "How soon will you have prints?"

She smiled. "Soon. Once I get them, I'll run them through the system and we'll find our shooter. Of course, I have to see if the bullets from this gun match the ones in Judge Uchiha."

He nodded. "How long?"

"Give me a day. Finding this will change a lot. Possibly."

Sasori nodded and looked at his watch. "I have someone I need to go see. Call me when you've got something."

"Will do!"

* * *

Deidara sighed in content as he walked away from the courthouse. He didn't know what the evidence was, but he was happy it stopped him from going to court that day. Gaara followed behind him silently.

"Deidara, I'll take you home."

"Ok! Hey, what was found anyway?"

Gaara smirked. "I can't tell you yet. But I will when it's a positive."

Deidara stopped walking and tilted his head at the redhead. "Oh? Hm... So, does this evidence help me?"

"It could." Gaara noticed something behind Deidara.

"That's not fair. I want to know."

"You'll know when needed."

Deidara jumped at the voice and spun around. He grinned when he saw Sasori. "There you are. You're late. And there's no trial today. Postponed."

Sasori nodded. "I know." He glanced at Gaara who nodded. "Deidara, why don't you go wait in my car? I need to speak with Gaara for a moment."

Deidara smiled between them and nodded. "Ok!" He bounced off toward Sasori's car.

Sasori and Gaara watched the blonde until he was in the car, which happened to be pretty far off. The redhead's looked back to each other and locked eyes.

"You seem to have done some good." Gaara said, smirking slightly.

Sasori shrugged. "I just happen to know who to talk to."

Gaara nodded and watched his older cousin closely. "Something's wrong. What did you do?"

Sasori avoided Gaara's small glare and stared at the cement ground. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"I know you better then you know yourself." Gaara took a step forward. "What did you do?"

Sasori didn't dare met his cousin's eyes. He knew Gaara would see his guilt. But he also knew he had to tell Gaara. Gaara took Sasori's silence as a bad sign. He took a step forward again and grabbed Sasori's chin, forcing the redhead to meet his aqua eyes. Gaara searched those red eyes for a moment before dropping his hand and stepping back.

"You didn't..." He gasped, his eyes widen.

Sasori bit his bottom lip and kept his eyes on the ground.

Gaara's fists clenched at his side, his temper rising. "What is wrong with you?! Do you have any idea what you've done? No wonder the boy is so damn happy!" Gaara hissed through clenched teeth. "Sasori, you could lose you're job over this! He's not worth it! He's on trial for murder and we don't even know if he did it or not."

"He didn't." Sasori whispered.

Gaara glared. "You don't know that yet. He could be playing you just like he played Orochimaru. Sasori, I know you are smarter then this!" Gaara shook his head and tried to calm down.

"He's not like that."

Gaara's body began to shake and before he even knew it his fist collided with Sasori's jaw. Both redheads' looked at each other, Sasori in surprise, Gaara in anger. "You're going to totally fuck yourself over if you keep this up." With that Gaara walked away.

Sasori stared after him for a moment before taking a hand to his jaw. He cursed his short-tempered cousin. "That fucking hurt. But I guess I deserved it." He rubbed his jaw as he turned around and started walking back to his car.

Deidara must have seen what happened because he was already running toward him. "Sasori! Are you ok?" He stopped in front of the older man and replaced Sasori's hand on his shin with his own. "Why the hell did Gaara hit you?"

Sasori allowed Deidara to run his pale finger's over his chin. "He knows we slept together."

Deidara's hand froze and he raised his blue eye to meet Sasori's. "Y-You told him?"

"No. He figured it out. Gaara knows me."

Deidara nodded and moved his hand to caress Sasori's warm cheek. "I'm sorry. I knew you had a problem and I didn't stop you. I shouldn't have allowed that to happen..."

Sasori put his hand against Deidara's. "No. I'm the one that should apologize."

Deidara smiled softly. "Let's leave that stuff for later." He removed his hand and grabbed Sasori's, pulling him toward the car. "We have a murderer to find!"

Sasori chuckled softly at the blonde. "Yes, of course." _There's no way he killed Orochimaru. Gaara is wrong. I don't care what he says._

* * *

Naruto jumped in surprise at the loud banging on his door. Kimimaro made his way to the door, so Naruto stayed sitting on the couch. He was a little sore and didn't feel like moving. He heard Kimimaro open the door but didn't look to see who it was.

"Naruto?" Kimimaro said softly. "There is a fuming redhead here to see you."

Naruto looked up at the door and saw Gaara standing there. His face was flushed, his entire body shaking. Naruto jumped off the couch and ran over to him as easily as he could without hurting himself. "Gaara? What are you doing here?"

Gaara was obviously very pissed off. "He fucked him."

Naruto stared at him confused and saw Kimimaro leave form the corner of his eye. "Who fucked who?"

"**He** fucked _him_!" He hissed.

Naruto stared at him a moment before realizing what Gaara meant. "Oh my god!" A hand went to his mouth in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Can you fucking believe it?! After everything we've done to keep Deidara safe! Sasori just blew it all! The boy's going to break!"

Naruto flinched at Gaara's words. "Gaara. Calm down. Come inside." He grabbed the redhead's hand and pulled him into the apartment, closing the door. "Now sit." He pushed the older man over to the couch and made him sit. "Now what happened?"

"All I know is they fucked." Gaara buried his head in his hands. "I can't believe Sasori would do this all over again."

Gaara was still shaking so Naruto sat down beside him and ran his hand over his back in a calming motion. "Well, I bet Deidara let him. I mean... I told Dei about Sasori's problem. He told me he didn't care. He doesn't think he could feel anything for anyone like that again after Orochimaru. So, nothing to worry about right?"

"Wrong." Gaara was still shaking from anger. "If anyone finds out... Sasori will lose his job and never be able to work in this business again. It's not just about Deidara. Sasori's jeopardized everything he's worked so hard to have."

"That's his choice..." Naruto moved closer to Gaara. "I know he's your cousin. And I know he means a lot to you... but Gaara... This is _**his**_ problem... You shouldn't stress yourself out so much over it."

"It's not that simple." He raised his head and meet blue eyes.

Naruto smiled at him. "I bet only you, me, Deidara, and Sasori know what happened. If we keep our mouth's shut, then there shouldn't be anything to worry about. Atleast until the trial is over."

Gaara nodded, calming down. "The trial. That's what we need to focus on..."

Naruto smiled at the redhead. "Exactly."

Gaara looked at him and smiled a bit. "You can stop rubbing my back now."

Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed. "Oh!" He removed his hand quickly and stared at the floor. "Sorry..."

Gaara shook his head and stared at the wall. "You blondes are just too damn cute."

* * *

A little short... I know... Sorry! This was sort of a filler! Sorry! -Bows- but I promise the next part will be better!! I kinda a writer's block for this part... so yea... Anyway, either way, please review!! Thanks!

+Matt+


	10. Scar

Deidara twisted his hands around in his lap. He was nervous to no end. He thought he wouldn't have to be on trial. But here he was. Sitting outside the court room, waiting to be called in for his trial. He was terrified and couldn't stop shaking. Whatever evidence that was found the day before didn't benefit him at all apparently, or so he thought. He felt a little comfort that Sasori, Naruto, and Sasuke we there.

The prosecution's attorney was named Mr. Hatake. Sasori told them he was very good at his job. Deidara didn't move his eyes from the floor when Gaara and Sasori talked about the silver haired man. His mind was floating in and out of focus. His heart was racing and he didn't know what to do. He knew he didn't kill Orochimaru but here he was, about to go on trial for the murder.

It didn't make sense to him. Justice should be served. But he didn't do it. He didn't deserve to go to jail for something that he didn't do! He took a deep breath to calm himself. He wasn't convicted yet. Sasori promised him he would do everything in his power to make sure the true murderer is found. Deidara trusted him.

Gaara nudged Deidara, causing the blonde to jump. Gaara was looking at him expectantly. Deidara looked at Sasori, who was staring at him oddly. The blonde glanced around the room, realizing he missed something. He looked at Gaara who just shook his head. So, he didn't miss something.

Naruto was sitting next to him, looking at him concerned. Sasuke was on his other side, rubbing the blonde's back gently. Naruto grabbed Deidara's shaking hand and held it between his larger tan ones. Deidara tensed at the contact but quickly moved closer to Naruto, resting his head on Naruto's shoulder.

Gaara was planning on using all three of the young boys in Deidara's defense. With Sasuke's word, Naruto's word, and Deidara's he was hoping he could convince the jury that Deidara was not some hustling whore. His plan was frail and he knew it. But it was all he had. He was also planning to use the Hyuuga. He knew Deidara had psychological problems and could prove to the jury that Deidara was not in his right state of mind. He was hoping the Hyuuga wouldn't fail and end up hurting him more then helping.

Everyone froze when Sasori's phone started to ring. Everyone's eyes, expect for Deidara's, landed on him. He pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Akasuna." He listened for a moment. "Really? I'll be there in a moment." He closed the phone and turned to Gaara. "Talk to the judge. Gun's a match." With that, he left toward the exit.

Naruto stood up, still holding Deidara's hand. "What's going on?"

Gaara smirked and turned toward the blonde. "They found the weapon." He looked at the raven haired boy who was still focused completely on Deidara. "With prints. Seems we have a sloppy murderer on our hands." With that, he left, walking down the hall toward the judge's office. On his way, he grabbed Hatake's arm, whispered something in his ear, and both of them walked to the office.

Naruto sat back down and stared at Sasuke. "Something tells me you know what's going on better then we do."

Sasuke nodded. "I saw where my mom put the gun. I told Sasori, he got a warrant and got the gun. It should have her finger prints on it and match the bullet in my father."

Deidara raised his head and stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. "Y-You knew?"

Sasuke gave him a smile and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. "Deidara, you didn't do it. This will prove that."

Naruto glanced between the two. "Then... what's going to happen?"

"My mother will be put on trial. And Deidara will be a witness." He rubbed Deidara's arm. "It'll be hard. Because they'll ask about your relationship with my father and try to make you look like some whore. But don't let them get to you. You have me and Naruto backing you, ok?"

Deidara looked at Naruto for reassurance. "Of course. Plus, Sasori. And I think Gaara's finally starting to believe you're innocent."

Deidara sighed and felt a little bit better. "I hope you two are right..." It was the first sentence to leave his lips all morning.

* * *

Deidara was sitting quietly on the couch, staring at the floor in thought. He didn't know really how or why, but he was suddenly not on trial. Now he was a key witness and was scared shitless. Sure, he wasn't on trial anymore, but he still had to sit up there and tell everyone about his past and his relationship with Orochimaru. Like Sasuke said, he knew they were going to make him out to be some whore and Deidara was sensitive. He wasn't sure if he could take that.

He jumped when he heard the front door of the house close. He looked up from the couch and saw Sasori removing his shoes. Deidara stayed put, curling up by the arm of the couch. He had his knees against his chest, his arms wrapped around them. He only watched Sasori as the redhead removed his coat.

Sasori gave the blonde a soft smile when he saw him. "Hey. How are you doing?"

"Alright..."

He walked over to the blonde and sat on the couch next to him. "Sorry about leaving earlier. Had something to take care of. Gaara bring you home?"

Deidara noticed how the redhead referred to his house as Deidara's home. "Yea."

Sasori watched the blonde with concern. Deidara's blue visible eye was locked on the floor. He moved closer to him. "What's wrong?"

The blonde shifted his body, to move a little closer to the redhead. "Well... Why didn't you tell me you found the weapon?"

"I couldn't. Not until we knew it was the weapon."

Deidara bit his bottom lip. "How'd you find it?"

"Sasuke. He agreed that if I brought him to see you that he would tell me where the gun was. The bullet matches that gun. The prints on the gun only belong to one person." Deidara raised his head and met Sasori's red eyes. "Shina Uchiha. Her alibi is weak, especially with her own son testifying against her. Seeing as you are no longer a suspect I questioned a few people that worked at the hotel. Seems a few people saw her run after the shot was fired."

"Shouldn't a hotel like that have security tapes?"

"Unfortunately, none of them caught her on them."

"I find that hard to believe..." Deidara lowered his eyes.

"Yes, so do I." Sasori kept his eyes on the obviously distraught blonde. "What else is bothering you, Dei?"

"They're going to make me look like a whore."

"That's true. But we both know you're not. Gaara's going to use every trick he has in corporation with Mr. Hatake. They're going to make her look bad, not you."

"Still..."

Sasori sighed and moved closer, wrapping an arm around the blonde and bringing him against his chest. "Dei, I know this is hard. But you have to try and be strong, ok?" The blonde buried his head in his chest and nodded. "You're no longer under suspicion, but the defense will dig up every dark thing they can find about you. Yours is the only testimony that can convict her. Sasuke will help, but you have to be strong."

"Ok." His voice was mumbled but Sasori heard it. Deidara cuddled up close to the redhead ending up in his lap. Sasori wrapped both arms around the blonde tightly. Deidara rested his head against Sasori's shoulder, facing the redhead. They were quiet for a while, Sasori letting Deidara feel relaxed and comfortable.

"Dei?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?" The blonde nodded his head, closing his eyes and taking in the older male's musky scent. "What happened to your eye?"

Deidara froze for a moment before Sasori's arms tightened around him and he relaxed. "How did you know about that?"

"Medical records. Doesn't mention what happened though."

Deidara sighed and nuzzled his cheek against Sasori's shoulder. "I'm blind in it. Just about." He raised his head to meet Sasori's eyes.

The redhead raised his hand and brushed the chunk of hair that covered Deidara's left eye away, tucking it behind his ear. Sasori's hand froze on Deidara's cheek. The eye was open and staring at him, but obviously, Deidara couldn't see anything out of it. The eye was completely white and pupil less. But that wasn't what caught Sasori by surprise. There was a large pale scar that went across the boy's eye at a diagonal. **(Think Kakashi's scar)** The scar was ragged and looked like he had had stitches with it.

Deidara closed his eyes while Sasori ran the pad of his thumb over it. "How did this happen?"

Deidara shook his head, the hair falling back in place, covering his eye. Sasori let go of the blonde's face and allowed him to rest his head on his shoulder again. "My... _father_." He spit out the word with distaste.

Sasori felt his blood rush but calmed himself. He would kill the man if he wasn't already dead. "How?"

Deidara took a deep breath to calm himself and tell the story.

**Flashback (10 years ago) (Dei's 9)**

_The nine year old blonde paced back and forth in his room. He was angry. No he was pissed. Beyond pissed. His father had lied to him. He had told him what they did was something every father did to their son. That bastard was a liar. Deidara mentioned something about it to a friend who just stared at him oddly, saying that that wasn't what father's and son's did._

_The blonde didn't know what to do. This... man... was touching him in ways no man should. He realized that now. He may only be nine but he always felt wrong when the older would touch him. Now if only he could figure out a way to get the man to stop. He could tell someone. He was pretty sure what he was doing was against the law. _

_He hit his hand with his fist in satisfaction. That's what he would do. He'd threaten to tell the police if he didn't stop. Deidara smirked at his new plan. He jumped when he heard the front door of their small house slam shut. The bastard was home. Deidara quickly jumped onto his bed and made it look like he had been doing homework. _

_His door was already open and he was just waiting for that man to enter. He heard the heavy foot steps come closer to his room. He pre-occupied himself with his homework and tried not to notice when a shadow loomed over him._

"_Deidara."_

_He looked up at the deep voice and forced a smile at the taller, older man. "Hey. Home already?"_

_He leaned down, cupping Deidara's chin in his hand. "You didn't greet me."_

"_I was doing my homework."_

_The man said nothing as he placed his mouth over the smaller males. Deidara froze and didn't move. He didn't want this. He didn't want this disgusting man on him. Without realizing it, he pulled back quickly and slapped him as hard as he could across the face._

_His father stared at him with wide eyes before those eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare. "What the fuck was that for?"_

"_You lied to me. Father's and Son's don't do this. You're a sick man." He stated firmly, crossing his arms over his chest._

_His father removed his hand and stood up straight. "Sick? You're the one who moans at my touch."_

_Deidara clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "I'm only 9! I don't know any better! How could you?! I trusted you!"_

_The man smirked. "Which is why I took advantage."_

_Deidara glared at him. "You're my father! That's just sick and wrong."_

_The man's brown eyes narrowed and before Deidara knew it he was pinned to his bed, the older holding his wrists above his head painfully tight. "No, you're just a sick little whore who wants me to touch him."_

"_No!" Deidara struggled against him but knew it was hopeless. _

_The man smirked and forced his mouth onto the blondes. Deidara froze, not knowing what to do. His body reacted on it's own. He was able to kick the man off him and jump up. He was going to run but the man grabbed him and threw him against the wall. _

"_Don't think you can run from me." He pressed his body against the small boy's. "You're mine." He leaned his head down to Deidara's ear and licked it. The blonde grimaced and tried to push the man away. It was a pointless fight, but Deidara wasn't going down without one this time. He brought his knee up and it connected with the elder's groin perfectly. The man fell to the floor, holding his crotch. _

_Deidara skipped over him and ran out of the room. He ran to the phone in the living room, to call the police or someone, but he was quickly grabbed from behind. He squealed in surprise as he was picked up off the ground. His father reached down with one hand and pulled out the phone line. Deidara kicked his legs and arms to try to get the man to let go of him. _

_The man growled in the back of his throat when Deidara kicked him in the groin again. He hissed and threw the blonde away from him. Deidara hit the glass coffee table, head first. He screamed at the pain as the whole table shattered. Shards of glass were in his arms as he tried to sit up. Pain was shooting through his whole body. _

_Then he felt blood trickle down his cheek. He blinked as the blood began to fill his eyes. He screamed when he realized he couldn't see through one eye. His father noticed the boy's painful scream and looked over at him confused. So the blonde broke the table? So he had a few pieces of glass in his arms. He walked over to the blonde and stopped in his tracks at the sight._

"_Fuck..." He stared in shock as the blonde clawed at the big piece of glass that was now in his left eye. He finally snapped out of it and ran over to the boy picking him up. "Shh Shh. Calm down. You're going to make it worse." Deidara tried to cry but he wasn't even sure if he could. His salty tears were mixing with the blood flowing from his eyes._

_His father rushed him to the emergency room where he went into surgery for 3 hours. He needed 30 stitches. They tried to save his eye sight but unfortunately they couldn't. His father told the doctor's he fell on the table and broke it. What a lie. But when his father threatened to take his life if he spoke of it to anyone, Deidara realized he was in deep shit._

_After two days in the hospital he was finally released. That night was the first time his father had ever really forced him. Deidara fought but knew he couldn't win. It was also the first night the man took the blonde fully. _

**End Flashback**

"And about a year later I shot his ass." Deidara said softly.

Sasori stared at the wall in shock. _How could a father treat his son that way?_ Sasori ran his hand through Deidara's soft blonde hair, pulling out the ponytail and letting the hair fall around him. _That's right... he wasn't his real father. _"I'm so sorry Dei..."

Deidara shrugged and nuzzled his nose against Sasori's neck. "It's ok... I mean... It's the past. And he's dead now."

Sasori nodded then put his hand under Deidara's chin, raising the boy's head so their eyes could meet. He gently pressed his lips to Deidara's in a way of comforting the boy. Deidara pressed back, wrapping his hand around the back of Sasori's neck. Their lips moved against each other for a while before they pulled back to breath.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Sasori asked his intentions pure.

"Please?"

The redhead picked up the blonde in his arms and stood. He carried him bridal style to his bed room. He placed the blonde on his bed gently. They didn't really separate as Sasori crawled in next to him. Deidara clung to the redhead as he held him tightly against his chest. Deidara buried his head in Sasori's chest and allowed the redhead to hold him tightly.

Sasori knew he was in trouble. He wasn't lusting after the boy anymore. There was more to it then that. He also knew that if any one found out about what was going on he would lose his job. But at the moment, that didn't matter to him. He had the blonde in his arms and that was all he cared about.

* * *

Ta Da! Yay me! Wow, I had a hard time finishing this! I had writer's block soooooo bad! But it's gone now. Sorry it took so long. I hope you liked this part. It was also kind of a filler too... Sorry. But the next part is really important. Can you say, Trial? Haha. Deidara's not off the hook yet. The blonde's emotions are running and his mental stability is at is almost at it's end... Wonder what that might cause him to do??

Hehe, well, you'll find out in the next part! I'm going to start writing it soon to make up for my writer's block. So Yay! Now go! Review please!! Thanks!

+Matt+


	11. Snap

I absolutely love you guys. I had 5 reviews for the last part within like... a few hours of posting it. THANKS SO MUCH! Now, warning...

I had to watch like... a marathon of SVU to come even close to what you are about to read. I SUCK at trials... this is going to suck so badly. But please don't criticize me or my law writing skills... Cuz I have none. So when you do review, please don't say I did it wrong or something. It's my story and I'm writing it how I want it to happen... Even though I KNOW most of what I'm about to write for the trial is... bad. -Sigh-

Please don't hate me... And try to enjoy.

* * *

Deidara sat up in that chair shaking uncontrollably. He was beyond nervous. He was scared. Mr. Hatake had already gone over with him what he would ask and what he should answer. But of course, he had no idea what the defense had. The judge was next to him. She seemed nice enough. She gave him a small smile when he walked up to the stand. He kept his eyes on his hands in his lap. He couldn't look up and see her. Not the woman that killed the only man he loved.

Deidara's mental state was losing grip and he knew it. He knew if he looked at her something might snap. Thus he kept his eyes on his lap. He did glance up, however, to look at the audience. Sasori, Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke sat on the prosecution side all on one bench. Naruto was watching him, obviously worried about him. Gaara didn't seemed to be doing too well either. Deidara looked down and realized Naruto had a strong grip on the poor redhead's hand.

He smiled a bit at that. Sasuke's eyes were on him as well. The raven haired boy gave him a small smile when their eyes locked. His eyes moved to Sasori but he wasn't looking at him. He was watching Mr. Hatake. Deidara realized he should be paying attention to the lawyer and focused his eyes on the silver haired man.

"Mr. Denton, for those who don't know, could you please clarify for the court your relationship with the victim?" The man asked in a monotone voice, standing in front of his desk.

Deidara swallowed hard. _Just answer like he wants you to. _"We were l-lovers."

"Could you describe what you mean by 'lovers'?"

Deidara nodded and looked down at his hands folded in his lap. "We... were in love. And... Because of this... He was having an affair." Deidara had a hard time letting the words out.

"I see." The man turned to a folder on his desk and picked it up. "Where were you the night of the Judge's murder?"

"I was with him."

Mr. Hatake nodded and leaned back against his desk. "What happened that night, Mr. Denton? From the moment you saw the Judge to the end."

Deidara took in a shaky breath. He knew this was going to be the hard part. "I was waiting for him at the hotel. A friend told me he would be in town, so I decided to surprise him. When he arrived it was obvious he was expecting me but was still happy to see me." He tried to calm his heart beat. "W-We were... kissing... when his wife came in." Deidara looked up at Mr. Hatake. The man was watching him, telling him in his eyes to keep going. "She was upset." He shook his head. "No, she was pissed." He lowered his eyes to his hands when he felt tears start to well up. "She started to yell at him. About how she suspected this and yet couldn't believe it. Orochimaru... He... tried to calm her down. So they could talk. But she suddenly pointed a gun... at me." He paused.

Mr. Hatake held up a plastic bag with the gun in it. "Evidence 1-3. The weapon." He showed it to the jury slowly before placing it in front of the judge. She looked it over for a moment before turning to Deidara and giving him a small smile.

"Please continue." She said softly.

Deidara nodded and lowered his eyes to his hands again. "I... I couldn't move. The gun was pointed at me and her intentions were pretty obvious. B-but... Orochimaru... he... Stepped in front of it. And kept trying to talk to her. To calm her down. Saying they could talk about it." He swallowed hard, not realizing tears were starting to escape. "She calmed down at first and lowered the gun but... She was still yelling at him. She was angry that... he was with me. A boy... she kept saying that. 'How could you? He's a boy! We have a son his age!' But he just kept trying to calm her down. H-he kept saying he was sorry..."

"And where were you this whole time?" Deidara flinched in surprise. He forgot he was being watched.

"I-I was sitting on the bed, watching them. I couldn't move... I was too scared... She... was angry... and the last time I saw that kind of anger... it was bad."

"Then what happened?"

"She... she told him he was going to be sorry." Deidara tried to keep his voice even but failed. "A-and suddenly... she fired the gun. A-all I heard... was... a... bang. I couldn't move. I thought she shot me because of the horrible pain in my chest. But when I..." Deidara closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head. His heart clenched tightly at the memory.

"Mr. Denton, please continue. I know it is hard. But you must." The Judge's soft voice echoed in his head.

He only nodded his head. "W-when I opened my eye he was... on the ground... in a pool of blood." His tears were falling freely. "I was frozen. When I looked at Shina she was staring at me, gun... still in her hand. I thought... I was next. But... then she just suddenly took off."

"What did you do then?" Mr. Hatake's voice was like a mile away to Deidara. His mental stability was snapping.

"I couldn't move... but then... suddenly... I was on auto. I remember crawling over to him." His tears stopped for the moment but he sniffed. "He was still breathing. Still alive. I put his head in my lap... and he... he kept apologizing... like... I was the one shot..." His voice became a bit louder in his frustration. "I called 911. Then I don't remember much... I wouldn't let go of him. I held him until he took his last breath... I don't... remember when that was... it was all a blur... but I remember his last words..."

"And what were they?"

Deidara couldn't help the sob that shook his body. He bent over and hugged himself. "T-that h-he... l-loved m-me..."

Mr. Hatake watched the boy for a moment before looking at the judge. "Nothing more."

The judge nodded and Mr. Hatake took his set. Deidara noticed a box of tissues was shoved into his hands. He looked up at the bailiff who just gave him a sad smile. He took the box with a small thank you and tried to clean up the mess his face had become from crying.

"Mrs. Hyena, Your witness."

The chubby woman stood and walked toward Deidara. "That's all sad, Mr. Denton. I'm sure we all can sympathize with that." Deidara didn't like her tone of voice. He bit his tongue to keep from saying anything. "So, you were having an affair with Judge Uchiha?"

"Yes." His voice was raspy from his crying.

"A man nearly 35 years you're senior... What could have possessed you to want a man that much older then you?"

He glared at the woman. "I don't care about age. He was good to me. I loved him, he loved me. That's all that mattered."

She nodded. "Right, now isn't it true that you met Judge Uchiha through your work?"

He bit is bottom lip. "Yes."

"What do you do?"

He glanced at Gaara who only nodded at him. "I'm an entertainer."

The woman laughed softly. "Perhaps a prostitute is a better word?"

"Objection." Mr. Hatake said.

"Withdrawn." She said, smirking. "How long were you with the Judge?"

"About a year."

"So, you had an affair with this high-class very rich Judge for a year?"

"Yes." Deidara was becoming annoyed.

"I think we get the point that they were having an affair." The judge said.

"Of course. Now, how did Mrs. Uchiha find out about said affair?"

Deidara shrugged. "I don't know."

She shook her head and walked back over to her desk picking up a plastic bag with some paper in it. "Evidence 2-4. Judge Uchiha's will."

She walked back over to him. "In this will, doesn't it state, that you, Deidara Denton, shall receive more then half of Orochimaru Uchiha's assets?" She handed the bag to him.

He carefully took it and looked over the part that was labeled. "Yes."

"Now why would a married man with 3 children give you that?"

Deidara shook his head. "He was going to divorce her. She found that out from her lawyer. I didn't know that until after he died. He didn't want me to know."

She plucked the bag form his hands and placed it in front of the judge. "Oh, is that so? I thought you didn't know how she found out?"

"I didn't... I don't." He bit his lip. "Not exactly how she found out. I didn't know I was in his will. I didn't know he was going to divorce her. I didn't want him to do that!"

The lawyer stopped her walking and turned to look back at him. "You didn't?"

"No! I'm not worth that! I was happy only having him when it was convenient to him."

"That doesn't sound like love."

"No!" He hissed, glaring at the woman. "You don't know me and don't you dare act like you do!" She stepped back at his glare. "Orochimaru had a perfect life until I came along and messed it up. I was just happy being a piece of furniture in his life. Sure, it hurt not to have him fully. But I couldn't let him give up everything he worked so hard for just for me. I am NOT worth that! That is what love is."

"He was willing to give up everything for you, you couldn't allow that why?"

"What part of 'I'm not worth that' do you not understand woman?!"

"Mr. Denton, please calm down." The judge told him sternly.

He took a deep breath and sat back in his chair. This woman was beginning to piss him off. Was he bi-polar or something? "I'm sorry."

Mrs. Hyena smirked and stood in front of the jury. "It's alright." He shot her another glare. He wasn't apologizing to her. "Now, tell me, Mr. Denton, put yourself in Mrs. Uchiha's shoes. The man you loved for over 25 years is about to divorce you for some 19 year old boy. And you had to find out from your lawyer, not your husband. Wouldn't you be upset?"

Deidara gritted his teeth. "Yes."

"Don't you think maybe that rage would cause you to do something you weren't planning."

"Oh but she was planning." A smirk crossed his face.

The woman looked at him confused. "Oh?"

"She came to that hotel _with_ a gun. It wasn't a crime of passion. She was planning to kill one of us when she got to that hotel."

The woman gave him a glare. Obviously, she didn't take that into consideration. Deidara smirked to himself. _For being rich, Shina sure did get a bad lawyer. _"Judge Uchiha is not the only older man you've been involved with, is he?"

"Objection." Mr. Hatake stood up. "Relevance?"

"I have a point."

"Make it." The judge said.

Mrs. Hyena nodded. "Mr. Denton, is it true that you were molested as a child?"

Deidara tensed. Mr. Hatake warned him about this, but he didn't think she would be so blunt. "Yes."

"This person was your father?"

"Step-father."

"Did you or did you not kill this man?"

Deidara hissed. "The bastard deserved to die."

"Why?"

"I was his son! No matter how you look at it! I was his son! I was 4 when it started! 4! What kind of sick man touches a child like that! A pedophile! And pedophiles deserve to die!" He panted, losing his temper completely.

"Wasn't the Judge one then?"

Deidara froze. Oh, he was losing it. "What is your point?" The judge asked Mrs. Hyena.

"That perhaps Mrs. Uchiha and Mr. Denton are the same."

"Objection. His crime and her's have nothing to do with each other." Mr. Hatake said, sternly.

"Oh, but they do. He killed his father because he touched him. Because the man was sick. My client did the same."

"No." Deidara's voice startled everyone. "I killed that bastard because he was my father and lied to me. About everything. If I didn't stop him, he would touch another kid. I was not going to let that happen. Sure, I was messed up in the head, but that was his entire fault. I didn't realize I had killed him until it was too late. I spent my time in mental isolation. But she..." Deidara took a deep breath. "She knew exactly what she was doing. She hid the gun. She didn't want to get caught. She played the innocent mourning wife while I was accused of something I didn't do! I stood up and admitting that I killed my father. I had no shame. But she..." Deidara finally met the woman's cold black eyes. She was glaring at him. "She hid it. Which mean's she knew what she did was wrong. She's a jealous old bitch who killed her husband in revenge knowing I would be blamed."

The defense lawyer didn't know what to say after Deidara's outburst. No one did. The chubby woman finally gathered herself. "No... More questions." She sat down in her chair.

The judge turned to Deidara. "You may step down for now."

He nodded and left the stand, quickly leaving the room and running into the hallway.

"Mr. Hatake." The Judge said. "Your witness?"

"I call Sasuke Uchiha to the stand."

The raven haired boy stood and walked to the stand. Sasori glanced at Gaara before carefully slipping out the back into the hallway. He walked down the hallway and searched for Deidara. The blonde was no where in sight. He walked over to the men's bathroom and heard water running. He decided to give the blonde some privacy and waited outside the door, leaning against the wall.

After a few moments the door opened and Deidara stepped out, rubbing his face. Sasori pushed off the wall and watched the blonde as he ran a hand through his now, down hair. He noticed Sasori and glared at him, letting out a little frustration.

"Did you hear all that?! That fucking woman thought she had the right to question _my_ relationship. What the hell? I almost snapped her fucking neck."

Sasori patted the boy's shoulder. "She was a little out of line. But, so were you."

"Hey, I'm a witness. I can say what I want." He shook his head and sighed. "I can't believe I lost control over my emotions like that..."

"You're stressed."

Deidara shook his head. "I almost snapped... I swear Sasori... I'm losing my fucking mind."

Sasori's arms ached to hold the small blonde in front of him but he knew he couldn't. "It'll be alright Deidara. Hopefully you won't have to go back up there."

He sighed, laughing a bit. "Yea right, I'm the key witness. I have to..."

Sasori grabbed his arm gently and led the boy over to a bench. He sat him down and sat next to him. "Yes, but maybe then you'll have better control over your emotions. You've never talked about the night he died. So finally talking about it, got to you."

Deidara nodded. "I didn't expect to cry... maybe a few tears... But I fucking bawled like a baby." He laughed hoarsely.

Sasori smiled at him softly. "That's a good thing. It was genuine and the jury felt sympathy for you."

"I'm sure I fucked that up when I yelled at that woman."

Sasori bit his tongue, pretty much sure the blonde did. "Don't worry about it Deidara. What's done is done."

The blonde grumbled leaning forward on his knees. "Sucks..."

"Dei!"

He looked up at the blonde running towards him. He smiled at him softly. "Hey."

Naruto slid to his knees in front of Deidara and cupped his face in his hands. "Are you ok? Oh my god, I didn't realize you went through that."

"I'm fine."

Naruto grabbed the blonde and pulled him into a hug. "Are you sure? You freaked out in there. I've never seen you lose control like that before. I scared me."

He patted his friends back. "I'm ok. I swear."

Naruto pulled back and searched his friend's eyes carefully. "Ok..." He got to his feet and Deidara noticed Gaara standing behind him.

"How'd I do?"

Gaara smirked. "Other then almost jumping and strangling the defense lawyer... I'd say pretty well."

Deidara smiled. "Ha, thanks."

"What's going on?" Sasori asked noticing people were leaving the room.

Gaara looked over his shoulder. "Oh, Sasuke's going to continue his testimony tomorrow. Hyena didn't get a chance with him yet." He turned to Deidara. "Oh, they're going to want you up on the stand again."

Deidara sighed. "Great." He stood when he saw Sasuke coming towards them. The raven haired boy didn't stop until he was hugging Deidara. The blonde was a little surprised but hugged him back. "Sasuke..."

The younger pulled back, not letting go completely, searching his blue eye. "Are you ok? You scared me."

Deidara nodded. "Yea. I'll be alright. What about you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Only a few minor questions. But I'm not done." Sasuke tilted his head at him when Deidara's entire body froze. Deidara was glaring at something over his shoulder. He let go of the blonde and stood next to him, realizing his mother was walking toward them. He quickly grabbed Deidara's hand to keep him in his place. The blonde squeezed his hand tightly.

The black haired woman stopped in front of Deidara. Sasori stood on his other side, Naruto and Gaara to the side of them. She glared at Deidara harshly. "How dare you call me such things."

The blonde glared back. "I can't lie while I'm up there. I took an oath."

She clenched her teeth. "You little-" She took a deep breath to calm herself. "You won't get away with what you've done."

He clicked his tongue. "Sorry, but I don't think I've done anything wrong."

She glanced down and saw his hand clasped with Sasuke's. Her eyes widened and fury crossed her face. "You little whore. First my husband and now my youngest son?"

Deidara's mind blacked out for a second but he shook his head. "You always seem to jump to conclusions."

She hissed through her teeth. "You listen to me you little bitch. You're lucky you weren't the one killed. You deserve it." Naruto went to say something but Gaara pulled him back. Gaara wanted to see where this would go. "You're nothing but a useless whore who has nothing better to do with his life then fuck up everyone else's. I will not be convicted for something I couldn't control. You killed a man and got away with it, why shouldn't I?"

"So you-" Sasori voice faded out of Deidara's mind. His entire body tensed and his mind went blank. What happened next, Deidara would never remember exactly.

Without hesitation Deidara grabbed the gun in Sasori's belt. The redhead didn't have time to react when a shot was fired. Everyone's attention turned to the shot. Deidara stood there, gun in hand, pointed at the now lifeless woman. He was snarling. His friends that surrounded him stared at him in utter shock. He just shot her. He shot her. No one could really believe it.

Sasuke was the first to snap out of it. He carefully tugged on the blonde's hand, snapping him out of whatever it was he was in. They all watched as realization dawned on the blonde. He dropped the gun, letting it slide from his hand. His face was unreadable. His eye was wide with terror and he fell to his knees. He killed someone. How? He couldn't remember. He...

His mind shattered.

Naruto, Gaara, Sasori, Sasuke and everyone else watched in awe as the blonde fell to his side, bawling like he was the one shot. He curled up into a ball and didn't move.

Sasori was the first to react. He ran to the blonde and got on his knees next to him. "Deidara." He shook the blonde carefully. He could hear people start shouting and knew someone was calling 911. But it was too late. She was gone. And he was about to lose Deidara too. Atleast mentally. He pulled the blonde up into his lap and held onto him tightly. "Deidara! Come back!"

Naruto finally snapped out of it too and ran over to Sasori, trying to help snap Deidara out of whatever it was he was in. Gaara grabbed his phone from his pocket and quickly dialed a number. Sasuke was at a loose. His father was dead and now his mother. All within a matter of days.

"Deidara!" Sasori shook the blonde. His blue eye suddenly snapped open. He flung himself away from Sasori's lap and grabbed for the gun. The redhead's eyes widened and reached for Deidara. Naruto beat him to it. The other blonde knocked the gun out of Deidara's hands as he was raising it to shoot himself. "Sasuke! Get that gun away from him!"

The raven haired boy only nodded and kicked the gun as far away as he could. Deidara went to go after it but Sasori grabbed the boy. Deidara fought against him, trying to get away. He wasn't himself. His mind was gone and his only thought was, _I want to die._

"Sasori, he's gone! He's finally snapped." Naruto said, tears in his eyes.

Sasori nodded to the blonde trying to keep the other under control. Sasori did the only thing he knew he could do. He carefully placed two fingers to the back of Deidara's neck. Suddenly the blonde went limp. Sasori sighed in relief and lifted the boy up into his arms. Gaara came over to him.

"Let's get him out of here. He needs a hospital and medication. Or he'll try and kill himself again when he wakes up." Sasori nodded and followed Gaara outside. Naruto followed after them, pulling Sasuke with him. Sasori pulled Deidara into the back seat of Gaara's car. Gaara told Naruto where to drive them and then ran back into the court house. Naruto wasted no time pushing Sasuke into the front seat and then taking off to where Gaara told him.

Deidara was lost in himself. He didn't know what exactly made him snap. But he knew it was coming. His mind was gone. He was currently wrapped up in himself. His mind black and lost. Sasori held Deidara to his chest, tightly. Softly whispering into his ear, trying to bring him back into reality. "Please Dei... it's alright... Please come back... It'll be ok... I'm here for you... You'll be ok." He was trying to reassure himself more then the blonde. He knew the blonde couldn't hear him.

He gently nuzzled his nose against Deidara's cheek, then kissed him softly. "I'm not going to lose you, Dei."

* * *

-Whips forehead- Whew! That was long, no? Kinda tense too! Emotional... Ahh... I almost cried writing this... But in case you're wondering what's wrong with Dei... His mind is gone. He snapped. Lost his mind so to speak. I don't know how else to explain it. Sure, he's not dying... But his mind is dead. And that's what Sasori doesn't want to lose. You get it? I don't know how else to explain it...

-Sigh- Well, I didn't actually intend for Deidara to kill her... it just kinda happened... Sure is going to cause some problems no? Were you expecting him to do that? Ha, I hope not! That was the point in having him kill her! Unexpected! Woot!

Well, as I said before, please don't criticize my trial work. It happened how I wanted it to. I know a witness can't really talk that way in court... but I made it so they can -sticks out tongue- Haha.

So, please review! And thanks again to those who review all the time! I love you guys! Till next time!

+Matt+


	12. Track

Wow. 10 reviews on the last chapter. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!

OK. So here's the deal. I have the rest of this story planned out. There will be 4 more parts (including this one) and then an epilogue. Things are going to get pretty... intense... I don't know how else to explain it. But, I'm glad I have this written out and I'm sure you guys will love it. Maybe? I have yet to decide on a Happy ending... Haha. Oh, and Warning- More people die...

ENJOY!

* * *

"From what I've been told, I believe he'll be alright." The Hyuuga psychologist stated, looking at the blonde asleep on the hospital bed.

Sasori stood across from him, glancing at the blonde every once in a while. "How alright?"

Neji moved his pale eyes back to Sasori. "It'll take some time before he's back to his normal state."

"Did he know what he was doing?" Sasori eyes landed on the other blonde, sitting next to Deidara, gripping his pale hand.

"Hard to say. I'll need to speak to him when he wakes up." Neji watched both blonde's, concerned. "But with his background, mental problem's already... I have a feeling he didn't. She provoked him and he lost control. He has been stressed lately, I'm sure."

Sasori nodded. "But he didn't seem different. Faster perhaps. But when he grabbed my gun... I got a glance of his eyes. They were blank... Like he wasn't there. But other then that, he seemed to know what he was doing."

"It's hard to say. But I promise I'll do my best."

"Thanks, Hyuuga."

The brunette nodded. "Call me when he wakes up, it might be a while."

"Will do." He gave the Hyuuga a small smile before he left. Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his short red hair. He walked over to Deidara, standing on the other side of the bed, opposite Naruto.

"Is he going to be ok?" Naruto's voice was soft.

"It will take a while... But Dr. Hyuuga said he should."

Naruto sighed and rested his forehead on the bed by Deidara's hand. "I can't believe this is happening... Dei always had problems with his mental stability... But if you ask me... The bitch deserved it." His voice was obviously resentful.

Sasori couldn't help the suddenly feeling of unease run through his body. "I doubt he'll go to jail. Mental Instability and he'll go back to that institution."

Naruto snapped his head up. "No. He hated that place."

"Maybe not there, specifically. But somewhere."

Naruto chewed on his lip. "Sasori..." The redhead looked at him surprised by the use of his name. "You care about him... Right?" The blonde eyes were locked on Deidara.

"Yes." He figured, why lie?

"Then you'll do whatever you can to make sure he'll be alright?"

"Of course. I promise Naruto... I'll do everything in my power to make sure Dei's going to be alright."

A smile graced his lips. "Good. Cause he really cares about you." Naruto lowered his head. "I can't do much for him... So, I'm counting on you."

Sasori swallowed the lump in his throat. "I need your help too, Naruto."

The blonde raised his head and met Sasori's eyes. "How?"

"A third Uchiha child. Who is he? I know Sasuke and Itachi."

Naruto stared at Sasori blankly. "A third?" Naruto shook his head. "I didn't know there was a third. Younger?"

"Middle."

Naruto thought for a moment and shook his head. "Maybe you should ask Sasuke or Itachi cause I've got nothing."

Sasori looked around the room and noticed for the first time Sasuke was gone. "Where did he go?"

"Bathroom. His brother should be here soon to pick him up."

"Good, I can speak to them then."

"Why do you want to know? About the third kid?"

Sasori sighed. "Something doesn't feel right... Sasuke hasn't shown any sympathy for his mother's death and has stayed here with the murderer."

Naruto stared at him a moment before narrowing his eyes. "You have a point."

"Call it a hunch... Deidara got me thinking."

Naruto smiled. "He tends to do that without realizing it."

"H-" Sasori was cut off when Deidara's eyes suddenly snapped open. The blonde was fast. He quickly withdrew his hand from Naruto's and jumped from the bed. The IV ripped from his arm but he didn't notice. Sasori and Naruto watched him closely as he stood in the corner, backing away like a terrified animal. His eyes glanced between the two men, before they landed on Sasori.

The blonde seemed to calm down a bit. He stood in the corner a little while longer before and stepped forward. Naruto and Sasori glanced at each other, not sure what to do. Sasori took a step forward, stopping the blonde's advancement.

"Deidara. How are you feeling?" He asked, softly.

The blonde face was blank before it contorted in fury. "How am I feeling?!" His fists clenched at his sides. "You stupid bastard, why did you stop me?!"

Sasori stared at him confused. "What?"

His eyes narrowed into a glowing glare. "You stopped me! How could you? I thought you of all people would understand!"

Sasori swallowed hard. He was letting his personal feelings get in the way. "Dei-"

"Don't! Just don't!" He covered his ears with his hands. "I don't want to hear it!" He hissed and pointed his finger at Naruto. "And you! You helped him! How could you Naruto?!"

The spiky blonde was frozen. He had no idea what Deidara was talking about but was suddenly terrified of him. The blonde did just murder someone. "I... Dei..."

The blonde sniffed and stomped up to Sasori, the glare not leaving his face. Sasori didn't move then the blonde stepped up in front of him. His head did snap to the side though when Deidara slapped him with all his might. "I hate you."

Sasori froze. His heart dropped and his entire body felt like ice. He hates him... Sasori narrowed his eyes for a moment before turning his head to look at Deidara. The blonde's eyes were full of fury but other then that, there was nothing. Completely blank. Sasori felt his body relax. The boy wasn't in his right state of mind.

Without hesitation Sasori grabbed the boy and pulled him into a tight hug. Deidara fought against him, but Sasori didn't let go. He buried his head into the long blonde hair and held his ground. After a few moments Deidara's attempts at fighting became weak. Then stopped all together. Deidara stood limp, in his arms.

Sasori pulled back to look into the blonde's eyes. The fury was gone. He was blank once again. He gently ran his thumb over Deidara's cheek. "Dei... What did I stop you from doing?"

"Killing myself." He said in a monotone voice, without any emotion.

Sasori stared at him concerned. "Why did you want to kill yourself?"

"I killed someone... I deserved it..."

Sasori chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Dei..."

The blonde wasn't even looking at him. His eyes were on him, but they were unfocused and cloudy. Sasori noticed someone beside them at that moment. The doctor had a needle in his hand that had been inside Deidara. He looked at the doctor confused.

"Sedative. You were smart holding him. Gave me the chance to give him the shot."

Sasori felt his stomach sink, realizing he wasn't the one to calm Deidara down. "Right." He carefully pulled Deidara over to the bed and laid him down. Deidara allowed Sasori to move his body. It was like he wasn't even there. Sasori was seriously worried.

* * *

Deidara was sentenced to Conner's Institute until doctors saw fit for him to be in public. Of course, the Judge figured Deidara would never be fit to be in public again. Deidara didn't appear in court because Neji said he was too unstable. He wasn't lying either. The blonde would snap at anyone who walked in the room. Sometimes he's be calm other's he's snap.

Naruto was the first to tell everyone that Deidara wasn't even there anymore. It was like he buried himself inside his mind. It was now one of the Doctor's at the institute's job to fix it. He was only allowed two visitors. Gaara and Sasori but at the moment, they were the one's he would snap at the most. Gaara wasn't sure what he did to earn the blonde's wrath, but he sure as hell wasn't going to ask.

Two days after Deidara's entrance into the institute, Sasori was about losing his mind. Guilt from an unknown place was taking control of him. He knew he was going to lose his job soon. Sakura wouldn't speak to him. He lost his partner and now he was losing every bit of self control he had. Something just did not fit to him.

He finally decided to investigate. There was a lot about Orochimaru's murder that didn't make sense. Why did the Lawyer even show those documents to Mrs. Uchiha? Did he feel guilt? Or were they having an affair? Sasori didn't think to look into it. Why wasn't there solid evidence against her? How did Sasuke know where she kept the gun? It was her gun. Of course her prints were on it. And the bullet matching the gun? Proves the gun did it. Not Mrs. Uchiha. Why didn't the cameras at the hotel catch her on film? And why was Sasuke so damn loving to Deidara? The boy that his father was having an affair with and was more or less, the cause of his father's death. It wasn't making sense to Sasori.

He hit his hand hard against the steering wheel of his car. He was angry with himself. He let his feelings get in the way of the case and now nothing made sense. He overlooked so much and cursed himself for doing so. Things seemed to lead back to the young raven haired Uchiha. His actions were... not right. His mother was killed in front of him, yet he didn't even react. It was like he was expecting it.

Sasori shook his head. _Don't jump to conclusions._ He was now on his way back to the hotel Judge Uchiha was murdered at. He had some more questions to ask. Now that Deidara was safe, he needed to find out if following his gut was right.

He entered the hotel and told the lady at the desk who he was and why he was there. She politely led him to the security office and left him there. He knocked on the door and waited for a moment before it opened. He came face to face with a man he didn't recognize.

"Can I help you?" The tall brown haired man asked.

Sasori raised hi badge, showing the man. "Detective Sasori Akasuna. I'm looking for Clinton Tompson."

The man looked the redhead over. "Clinton? He quit a while ago."

"Do you know why?"

The man shrugged, leaning against the door frame. "Said he didn't need the job anymore. He came across an amazing amount of money and quit."

"How long ago was this?"

"Uh, he quit... maybe two weeks ago?"

Sasori stared at the man. _It's been two weeks already? That's all? This doesn't fit._ "Do you know the date?"

The man sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't know... 15th or 16th."

Sasori's brow knitted in thought. "I see... Thanks." He turned and walked away. _Well, now I have to find him and see what really happened._

* * *

Sasori ran a hand over his face. "Look. Either way, you will be charged with obstruction. I need to know the truth. How do you suddenly come into 500,000 dollars? Not to mention only a day after Judge Uchiha's murder." Sasori leaned forward across the table, narrowing his eyes at the man. "Now either you tell me who paid you to get ride of the tapes, or you'll spend a lot of time in prison."

The grey haired man glanced at his lawyer who just nodded. He sighed and lowered his head. "It was a young boy. He never told me his name."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth! He paid me to make sure there were no tapes rolling by 9 that night. I didn't ask why. I needed the money. My wife has cancer and I needed the money for hospital bills. I left the day I found out what happened. I knew that boy had something to do with the murder."

"What did he look like?"

"About 18... Black hair and eyes... Sad looking kid. He seemed terrified too. Like, he was working for someone else."

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "Think you could work with a sketch artist?"

"If he cooperates, do we have a deal?" His lawyer asked.

"We do."

* * *

Sasori sighed. He sat at his desk, waiting will the man worked with the artist. He flipped through some folders, looking for any sign of a clue. He was happy to know his gut was right. Someone is behind Orochimaru's murder. But he was beginning to doubt if it was really Mrs. Uchiha or not.

"Sasori."

He looked up and immediately got to his feet. "Captain."

"What are you doing?"

"Someone's behind Judge Uchiha's murder. I don't think his wife is completely at fault."

Pain looked the redhead over. "What happened to proving the blonde boy's innocence?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "Things just don't add up."

Pain nodded. "Glad you're finally focusing. Tell me when you've found something good." He half smiled at him then walked away.

Sasori sighed and plopped back down at his desk. He rubbed his forehead, more stressed then normal.

"Sasori." The soft female voice snapped him out of it.

He looked up and his red eyes met green. "S-Sakura."

She gave him a small smile. "How are you doing?"

He stood up. "Me? I should be asking you that."

She shrugged and sat on the edge of his desk. "I've been better. Itachi's not doing to well of course. Are you still on the case?"

"Yea."

She nodded. "That boy's in an institute right?"

"Yes."

"Then what more is there?"

"I can't tell you Sakura. You know that."

She smiled and shook her head. "I know. But I can always hope."

"Detective?"

Both looked over at the man standing on front of them. "Yes?"

"It's done." He handed the sketch over to Sasori.

He took it and glanced at Sakura before taking a look at the picture. He froze. _Sasuke. Why would Sasuke kill his father? What the hell is going on here?_ He shook his head. He suspected but... He didn't actually think it was possible.

Sakura looked over his shoulder. "Sasuke? What's up with that?"

Sasori opened his mouth but stopped when his phone rang. He quickly picked up his cell phone and answered it. "Akasuna." He listened for a moment longer before his eyes widened considerably. "I'm on my way." He snapped his phone shut and threw the sketch on his desk.

"Sasori? What's going on?"

"You going to want to come too Sakura." He said, grabbing his coat.

"What's going on?" She asked, following after him. He didn't answer so she grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Sasori!"

Sasori didn't met her eyes. He wasn't exactly sure how'd she take it. "Sasuke's dead."

* * *

Oooooo... The plot thickens! Haha, poor Sasori. He's so lost but he's finally getting back on track. More will be explained about everything in the next chapter. Sorry to leave you with a cliffy... but it wouldn't work otherwise. I'm proud of myself though. So, Deidara won't make an appearance again for a while... Weird since he's one of the main characters. But everything's gonna follow Sasori for now.

I held my Sasori plushie the whole time I wrote this. My Deidara plushie was glaring at me from my bed. It was funny.

So, thanks for reading and please review!!

+Matt+


	13. Suicide

WOW! I officially love my reviewers! You guys are the best! You inspire me to keep writing this, despite my small writer's block!

So, this is a BIIIIG part in the story. So I need you to read carefully and pay attention to everything, ok? Cause a lot of questions are going to be answered here. I know it's pretty short but I think the learning value is the most important.

Oh, and to those who asked, I got my Sasori and Deidara plushies from EBay! I get most of my anime stuff from there… I wanna Zuko plushie... Haha!

So, anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

Sakura was silent the whole ride. Halfway to the Uchiha estate she got a call from Itachi telling her what she already knew. She wasn't sure what to feel. The Uchiha's were dropping like flies and she was terrified her Itachi would be next. When they pulled up to the estate she jumped out of the car, ignoring all the police cars and media. She busted into the house and nearly knocked Itachi down when she saw him.

He hugged her tightly and allowed her to cry against his chest. He nodded to Sasori when the redhead appeared behind them. Sasori returned the nod to the oldest Uchiha son. "They won't allow me up there."

"What do you know?"

"The maid found him. Other then that, nothing." He glanced at the maid behind Sasori who was being comforted by another police officer.

"Alright." Sasori left them and headed up the stairs. He just followed the flow of police and detectives to what he assumed was the younger Uchiha's room.

"Sasori." He looked up at the voice and noticed the brunette detective standing at another doorway in the room.

"Kiba." He walked up to him. "What do we have?"

"Suicide." He stated firmly. He led Sasori into the bathroom and a few other people left. "We called you since it's an Uchiha."

He nodded and almost grimaced at the sight. He was beyond confused now. Why would the Uchiha kill himself? He noticed Hinata looking over to floating body. "Well?"

She gave him a small smile before lifting the boy's pale arm and showing it to Sasori. "He must have used a knife to cut all the way up his forearm. He did it to both. Sitting in the cold water made his blood pump faster so he would die quicker. He knew what he was doing. It was a slow death. I'm sure he passed out before he actually died though. But it still should have been a bit painful."

"Foul play?"

"I doubt it." She said, placing the boy's arm gently back down.

Sasori stared at the pale boy's face once more before turning and leaving the room. After years of being in this business, he still couldn't see a boy he knew dead like that. The Uchiha's were dying. One by One. Sasori knew there was something deeper going on here. Seems he was headed down the right track.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked around the boy's room slowly. It was a typical teenage boy's room. Mostly black and full of music posters. He made his way over to the boy's desk and noticed an envelope.

"We didn't think to touch it." Kiba's voice surprised the redhead slightly. "From what we've noticed, we believe it to be his handwriting." He stepped up next to Sasori. "It's addressed to you." The envelope had small curvy writing on it that clearly said, _To Detective Sasori Akasuna._

Sasori took a deep breath before he picked up the tan-ish envelope. "Suicide letter?"

"I could be."

He bit his lower lip before finally opening the envelope and pulling out about two pages of witting. Kiba watched him as he began to read the letter.

_Detective Akasuna,_

_I don't really know where to start. Perhaps I should apologize first. To you... to everyone. But mainly to Deidara. Could you for me? Tell him I'm deeply sorry? I won't be able to. I never realized I would actually start to care about him... That was never taken into consideration. But when I met the boy... I couldn't help it... You know what I'm taking about, don't you? How he has a way of making everyone like him even though he doesn't even try._

_But, I'm guessing you're wondering why my suicide letter is addressed to you. I didn't have anyone else to write to. I need to tell you everything. You're the only one that can help Deidara... I'd never forgive myself if I didn't tell you this. I'm writing this to you and then I'll die. Telling you this is costing my own life. Because if I don't take my life... someone else will..._

_It started about a year ago. A boy named Kimimaro came to me and claimed to be my brother. I didn't believe him of course. I only had Itachi. But he had proof. Though he didn't look like an Uchiha he still had our blood. He's older then me by about a year. My father had an affair and Kimimaro is the result. Funny, isn't it? My father seems to have a record of affairs. But that's not important right now. I don't' think my father knew about Kimimaro... but I don't know... My point in telling you all this is because Kimimaro is the on behind my father's murder._

_He came to me with a proposition. I help him and my father dies... I hated him Sasori. My father was a bastard who loved taking advantage of those weaker then him. He took advantage of me when I was younger and I would rather not say how. Being in SVU I'm sure you can probably guess. Whether we was like that with Itachi, I don't know. But I wanted to see him suffer. Suffer horribly. So I agree to help Kimimaro. _

_The plan was to get him involved with a young boy. Then have that boy have him fall in love with him and the boy kill him. Not the best plan, but we had the prefect boy for it. Enter Deidara. I don't know how Kimimaro knew about him, but he knew Deidara would eventually become involved with Orochimaru. He was so confident. And he was right. Someone else is behind Kimimaro pulling the strings. But I don't have a clue who. But this person has to know Deidara some how. He has to know him personally._

_After a while of being with Dei, Kimimaro was planning on having Dei kill him. But his plan wasn't important anymore when he found out Orochimaru wanted to divorce my mom. I don't know how he got this information but he did. Having Orochimaru replace my mom with Deidara in his will was the perfect plan. Have the wife kill him and kill two birds with one stone. I didn't think it would work but my mom has one hell of a temper. _

_Deidara was the key. Without realizing it, he was leading Orochimaru closer and closer to his death. Once it was set with their lawyer, Kimimaro made his move. He set a date. One where Orochimaru would be close to Deidara but close to home at the same time. Once it was set, I had to play it out._

_I paid their lawyer more then anything he's ever earned to tell my mother about my father's plans. I paid the security guard at the hotel to make sure there was no tapes or evidence that my mother was there. I worked up my mother when she got home that day. I left out the gun... Then everything fell into place. Of course, we didn't expect Dei to snap and kill her. We were expecting her to kill herself. _

_I hated my parents. My family. My existence. Dei was so excepting of me... I was supposed to get close to him, make him snap, and kill himself. I was so close too. He almost did it... You saw... But I couldn't do it. I couldn't let Dei kill himself. None of us could, huh? Guilt is a horrible thing._

_Someone is behind Kimimaro. Someone who has one hell of a grudge against my father. I don't know who he is or why he hated my father but maybe you can find out. Find Kimimaro. He can tell you what I can't. He seems to have some resentment toward the leader, so I'm sure he'll give you information._

_Again... I'm sorry. Please help Deidara. Let him know that none of it is his fault. He think that, did you know? He blames everything on himself. But make sure he knows it's not. He hates himself... I know with you by his side though, he should be alright._

_I hope I've helped you. I know you'll do what needs to be done. Thank you Sasori. And good luck._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Sasori gripped the paper tightly in his hands, his eyes slightly wide. _Sasuke knew... all along what was going on._ He growled in the back of his throat and slammed his fist down on the desk. Kiba jumped away form him in surprise. _And I let him get close to Deidara..._

He curled his lip up in a snarl and tried to calm himself down. Kiba causiously placed a hand on his shoulder. It calmed him slightly and he stood up, still gripping the letter in one hand. "Sasori? Are you alright?"

Sasori shook his head and pushed the letter into Kiba's hands. "Read it. Then call and tell the Captain."

The brunette nodded and watched Sasori leave the room. _Kimimaro? Who the hell is that?_ He growled and ran a hand through his short choppy red hair. _Deidara had been though enough in his life... Why did they do this to him?_ He stood at the bottom of the stairs when he saw Itachi and Sakura waiting for him.

"Well?" The pink haired woman asked, walking up to him.

Sasori debated for a moment. _They're family. They deserve to know. _"Suicide."

Her green eyes grew wide and she tried to hold back her tears. Itachi came up behind her and hugged her tightly. "Why would he do this?"

Sasori didn't mention the letter and only stared at Itachi in thought. "Itachi." The taller man turned his head to look at him. "Do you know who Kimimaro is?"

The man stared at him a moment before nodded his head. "I only know that he is the result of an affair my father had. I was young back then and never met him."

Sasori nodded, putting things together. "Alright." He turned to leave but was stopped by his name being called. He looked up at the stairs and saw Kiba standing there panting.

"Captain said find this 'Kimimaro'." The brunette said to him.

"I'm on it." He waved to Kiba before leaving the house, ignoring the look Itachi was giving him. He stepped out into the fresh air and took a deep breath.

_This is insane. I knew something was going on, but I didn't realize it was to this extent... What is this Kimimaro planning? And how is behind him? Why did they even go through all this trouble just to kill one man? _He shook his head and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the number then placed the phone to his ear.

"Gaara? ... Yea... I need to talk to you. Can we meet up?"

* * *

Sorry it was so short! I hate myself for that... But you learned a lot! So that counts! The next part will be pretty short too, but that's only because the part after it is going to be reallllllly long. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Cause I so love this story! -giggles- but i told you kimimaro was important!! hehe.

Oh, um, I created a Myspace for readers of my stories to add me! I'll take requests there and talk to you about my stories and stuff like that. Plus, you'll get updates on current stories and things coming up. If you go to my profile and click on my homepage that's the myspace. Hell, I'll even talk to you about personal stuff. I'd love to get to know my readers and people who like my stories. myspace(dot)com/mattyaoiboy

Thanks for reading! And remember to add me! Oh, and don't forget to take the poll on my profile too! Which Roxas pairing to you want to see next? You decide! Well, till next time!

Oh! And don't forget to review!!

-waves bye-

+Matt+


	14. Kimimaro

Thanks again to those who reviewed! I totally love you guys! Also thanks to those who added me on myspace (Homepage). If you haven't yet then you totally should!!

**Side-Ch: **You are totally awesome. I love how you read between the lines in my story. -hugs- I love reading your reviews! You're on the right track, but I have to say you're not quite right. You're pretty damn close though!

Enjoy!

* * *

Gaara stared at his redheaded cousin in surprise. Sasori had told him everything that he had learned from Sasuke's suicide letter. But what surprised the redhead the most was that the boy killed himself. He shook his head and watched his cousin from across the table. "So now what?"

"I have to find this Kimimaro guy... How am I supposed to find a guy that no one knows?" He growled in the back of his throat.

"Sasori... You're too upset to deal with this now." Gaara eyed him carefully.

Sasori knitted his brow together. "They used Dei... like he was nothing. As if he already hadn't been through enough..."

"Who ever this Kimimaro is he or someone above him must know Deidara."

"That's what Sasuke said..." He sighed and sat up straight in his chair. "I figured you could help me."

He nodded. "I'll see what I can find but..." He trailed off, a small memory coming back to him. "Kimimaro?"

"Yea?" Sasori met his cousin's eyes. "Weird name isn't it? Don't hear it too often."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Kimimaro... lives with Naruto."

Sasori narrowed his eyes as well. "What?"

Gaara got to his feet. "There's a boy that lives with Naruto. His name's Kimimaro. That can not just be a coincidence."

Sasori jumped to his feet as well. "I'll ask how you know this later. Come on."

* * *

Gaara glanced at Sasori before knocking on the door.

"Come in."

They glanced once again at each other. That wasn't Naruto's voice. Gaara recognized it as Kimimaro's. Gaara opened the door and entered, followed by Sasori who kept a hand on his gun at his side. Sasori closed the door behind them and both didn't enter the place any farther.

A small silver haired boy was sitting on the counter of the kitchen, facing them. His legs were dangling, his arms at his sides. He was watching them with light green eyes. He looked them over for a moment before small smile crossed his thin lips. "So you're Sasori and Gaara?"

"You were expecting us?" Gaara asked, not moving.

The boy nodded. "Well, I figured if the Uchiha went and killed himself, then he must have told you about me."

Sasori narrowed his eyes at the small boy. "You know he killed himself?"

Kimimaro shrugged. "I know these things. Why else would the media be all over the Uchiha estate? The boy had to kill himself. I put the pieces together." His smile grew as if he were proud of himself.

"Who are you?"

"Kimimaro Uchiha." He continued to smile. "Of course, don't tell my father that." His smile became a sick smirk. "Oh wait... You can't." Sasori felt himself growl. Gaara became tense, his eyes glancing about the apartment. "So, how can I help you gentleman?"

"You know why we're here." Sasori hissed.

The boy nodded. "Well, of course. I'm sure Sasuke told you all he knew... Poor thing. He didn't have to die like that." He almost seemed genuinely sad about the boy's death. Almost.

"Who's above you? Who are you working for?"

The boy smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Sasori narrowed his eyes at him but the boy just smiled. "Don't get mad. I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything I know. I fucked up anyway, so he's going to kill me either way."

"Who?"

"Did you know there's a fourth Uchiha son?" He asked, nonchalantly.

Sasori stared at him a little taken back. "Fourth?"

He hummed. "He's the oldest. He was born before Orochimaru married that woman. I swear... Four children. Three different mothers. That man needed to learn to keep it in his pants. Surprising that he prefers males." He almost laughed.

"This fourth son... He's behind everything."

Kimimaro shook his head. "No. Not exactly... He planned a lot. But this all wasn't his idea."

"Stop messing with us." Gaara growled. "Who the fuck is it?"

Kimimaro stared at him before a smirk came to his face. "His name is Kabuto."

The redhead glanced at each other. "The son?"

"No... The son..." Kimimaro bit his lip, debating whether to tell them or not. "I can't tell you who he is."

"Why not?"

"Because... He'd kill me."

"Wouldn't this... Kabuto kill you anyway?"

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes. "Kabuto will end up killing himself if he's not to careful. Besides, I don't care what Kabuto does to me. But the son..." He shook his head. "If you want that info you're going to have to get it from Kabuto."

"You do realize he won't be able to kill you because you're going to jail." Sasori stated.

The boy shrugged. "I know. It's not really about him killing me... more..." He sighed. "Look, I'm only going to tell you about Kabuto."

"And why would you rate out your leader?" Gaara asked, obviously getting angry.

"Because he deserves it. He's a bastard that deserves to be killed. He used me. I am nothing but a tool to him. Well, now it's my turn for revenge." His eyes became dark as he stared at the floor.

"Revenge? Is that what all this is about?" Sasori could already feel his blood boil.

"Yup. Kabuto's revenge. My revenge. Sasuke's revenge. It's amazing what one emotion will cause you to do."

"What about Deidara? Was he part of this revenge?" Sasori almost hissed.

Kimimaro locked eyes with the older redhead and tilted his head at him. "Deidara? No... Deidara didn't need revenge." He shook his head. "He was just unlucky enough to be apart of the plan." He shrugged.

"How? How does Kabuto know him?"

Kimimaro sighed. "From what Kabuto's told me... They met at that Institution they both went to. About... 5 years ago?" He nodded. "Yea. Something like that. They kinda befriended each other because they were in for the same thing. See, Kabuto wanted Orochimaru dead because he fucked up his head. Kabuto wouldn't tell me exactly what he did... but I'm guessing it's something along the lines of what happened to Deidara." He chewed on his bottom lip. "Kabuto wanted to use Deidara to get to Orochimaru. It was easy enough to get the blonde to New York and get him involved with Orochimaru."

Sasori narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but Gaara beat him to it. "Where is Naruto?"

The silver haired boy smirked, not affected by the redhead's heated glare. "Oh. The annoying blonde boy?"

Gaara gritted his teeth and his fists clenched at his sides. "Where is he?"

"Not here."

"Obviously." Sasori placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder to calm him down. "Where is he?"

"With Kabuto." He smirked.

"You tell us were they are and we'll work something out."

Kimimaro crossed his arms over his chest. "Will Kabuto die if you go after them?"

"He'll go to jail."

A look of innocence crossed the boy's child-like features. "And never be able to hurt me?"

Realization hit Sasori hard. This boy was just as much a victim as Deidara. This Kabuto man used the innocence of both Kimimaro and Sasuke to his own benefit. Sasori clenched his teeth and tried to keep his temper at bay. Sasori was stuck at a cross roads. Because of this boy, Deidara was in the worse state possible. But it wasn't really the boy's fault. It all led back to Kabuto.

"Kimimaro... I'll see what I can work out ok?" He said softly.

The boy nodded and jumped down from the counter. "Don't tell him you got this form me, alright? Although I'm sure he'll figure it out." Sasori nodded at him, giving him a small reassuring smile. Kimimaro returned it before speaking. "A warehouse. 512 Mondaro Complexes. Brooklyn. He'll be expecting you. So... Be careful."

Sasori almost didn't catch Gaara when the younger male turned to leave. But he caught his arm. "You're not going alone."

"He has Naruto." He whispered.

Sasori felt pity for his cousin but didn't release his grip. "I'll call back-up. You are not going there alone."

Gaara didn't say anything, only kept his eyes on the floor. Sasori sighed and turned back to Kimimaro, not releasing his cousin. "I'd hurry if I were you." The boy said softly.

Sasori nodded and grabbed his phone. He made a few quick calls before finally releasing Gaara. The redhead didn't move though. Sasori turned back to Kimimaro and the boy was looking at him with pleading eyes. Sasori sighed. "Come on. Sasuke mentioned that telling me what he did, he would die. I'm guessing the same goes for you." He nodded. "So I'm not leaving you here alone."

"But I'm under arrest, aren't I?"

"Would you rather die?"

The boy shook his head. Sasori walked to him and grabbed his arm gently. The boy allowed Sasori to handcuff him. By they time the three of them were outside of the building a few cop cars were already pulled up. Sasori handed Kimimaro off to another detective and ran over to his Captain with Gaara behind him.

"Back-up's already on their way there." Pain said, motioning for both to get inside his car. "If we hurry we'll get there when they do."

Sasori got in the front and Gaara in the back. Pain quickly pulled out of the side and started driving to their destination. Sasori was worried about Gaara. The man hadn't said a word in a while. Of course, Sasori also knew that if Deidara was in the same situation he would be acting juts like Gaara. That made him question Gaara and Naruto's relationship. But choose to ask questions later. Right now, Naruto's life was surely at stake and they had a possible psycho on the loose.

* * *

Please don't hate me! I know it's short... I hate that... but it had to end there. The next part will be the last part (not including the epilogue) and will be a lot longer. Atleast I hope it will...

So, I hope that answered a few of your questions but I'm guessing it gave you a few more with it. Read between the lines people. -Smiles-

I was holding my Deidara plushie this time as I wrote this. I miss writing about Deidara in this... But it's ok, Cuz he appears in the next part.

So, please review! I'm so close to 100 reviews I can taste it! Hehe. I've only gotten over 100 reviews on one of my other stories... And by my opinion, this story is a hell of a lot better then that one.

Oh, and don't forget to add me on myspace! We'll talk, yea?

Thanks! And don't forget to review!

+Matt+


	15. Patience

The grey warehouse was pretty secluded and away from most of the city. Red and blue lights flashed as many police vehicles surround the place. No one really knew what to expect. All they knew was that there was a possibly dangerous man in there with an innocent person. But it took all of Sasori's persuasive skills to convince everyone to just let him and Gaara deal with Kabuto.

Pain wasn't too keen on the idea, but he allowed it as long as both had protection. Both wore bullet proof vests under their coats and Gaara even got a gun. Though he wasn't too sure if he would be able to handle it right. Once set, the two redheads entered the warehouse followed by a few armed guards.

The place was mostly dark and dusty. Gun in hand; Sasori led the way through the random piled up boxes, followed by Gaara. He froze when he heard movement ahead. He motioned for the others to stay back as he and Gaara continued to walk forward slowly. The middle of the warehouse was clear of boxes. It was like a small circle existed between the arrays of boxes.

When they became close enough they could see two figures in the clearing. Day light shined through the higher windows, creating enough light for the two cousins to see who they were. Sasori had to grab Gaara's arm to keep him from running to Naruto.

The blonde was tied to an old wooden chair, his arms and feet bound to it. His mouth was covered by a gag, making it so he couldn't speak. His eyes were wide and he was completely terrified. Behind him stood a taller man who was glancing about the place. His dark blue eyes finally landed on Sasori when the redhead carefully stepped out from the sea of boxes.

A smirk crossed the man's lips. His longish silver hair was tied back into a low ponytail and Sasori figured this was Kabuto. He stepped toward them but froze when he saw the gun pointed at the back of Naruto's head. The blonde winced in fear, his eyes locked with Gaara's. The other redhead was standing beside Sasori, almost shaking.

Sasori locked eyes with Kabuto, the smirk still on the man's face. "Ah. So you're finally here."

"Expecting us?"

"Of course. I knew I could only keep Kimimaro on a short leash for so long. I knew he'd spill. But Sasuke was a surprise..." He barely shrugged. "Not too much of a loss."

"What do you want with Naruto?" Gaara hissed at the man.

He only glanced at the other redhead. "Well, you didn't expect me to go freely, now did you?"

"Naruto has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, but he does." The blonde winced once again when the man pushed the barrel of the gun against his head. "You see... he knows more then he should."

"Just let him go Kabuto." Sasori said harshly. "He doesn't need to be involved."

"You just don't understand, do you?" The man's smirk faded a bit. "Everyone's involved... And all those involved... should die."

Sasori glanced at Gaara who was just about to snap. He couldn't allow himself to try to calm Gaara down because he knew that if it was Deidara in Naruto's place, he'd be acting the same. Sasori kept his gun at his side, but kept his finger on the trigger. "Tell us why. Why'd all this happen?" He figured talking to the man might be their only option. They had to get Naruto away from him before they could make a real move.

"Why? Simple." A harsh laugh escaped the man's throat. "Human beings are disgusting creatures that should not exist."

"No. There's more to it then that. Why Orochimaru?"

The man's face contorted in anger at the mention of the name. "You want a story, is that it? Fine." Kabuto didn't make an effort to move the gun from Naruto's head. The blonde was obviously terrified but kept his eyes on Gaara. The redhead seemed to give him hope that he wouldn't die today.

"Once upon a time," Kabuto began, keeping his eyes on Sasori, "there was a little 8 year old boy who loved life and didn't have a care in the world. But his world came crashing down when he met Orochimaru Uchiha." His voice exposed his pain. "He touched the boy in places he never wanted to be touched." His eyes narrowed as they become unfocused and cloudy. "He did things to him that no 8 year old should have to experience. Then he abandoned him. Left him with a broken soul and broken mind. Then that boy was placed in a mental facility for attempting to kill a man that looked unusually familiar to the one from before. But the boy realized that if he didn't act normal, he would never get his revenge. Hurt turned to anger. Anger turned into fury. Fury turned into hate. Finally the boy was released and able to put his plans into motion. He succeeded in killing his tormentor and couldn't have been happier."

Sasori resisted the urge to grimace at the man's tone of voice. Something was seriously mentally wrong with this Kabuto guy. He understood hating Orochimaru, but going through so much just to kill him? It didn't make sense to Sasori. He wasn't sure if it ever would.

"Why involve so many people?" Sasori questioned.

Kabuto's eyes focused once more and he smirked once again. "Everyone wants their own revenge. Sasuke and Kimimaro got theirs through mine."

Sasori gritted his teeth. "But why Deidara?"

Kabuto stared at the redhead for a while, not speaking. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Deidara was just like me when we met. He wanted revenge just as badly but he succeeded in his. His tormentor was dead. And that was why he was there in the first place. Deidara understood my pain. He understood my need for revenge. Not long after meeting him I decided to use him in my plan. It's not that hard to track the Uchiha blood line. Once I heard Deidara was released I called up a friend who also had a grudge against poor old Orochimaru."

"Kimimaro." Sasori assumed.

"Wrong." Both redheads blinked at him in surprise. His smirk became a grin. "The first born Uchiha boy. Sai."

Sasori felt the urge to slap his forehead. Of course it was Sai. It made sense now. The man gave a 16 year old Deidara a home and a job. It's not that easy to find someone that polite in New York City. But where did Naruto fit into all of this? Was he just an innocent bystander who was caught up in a plan for revenge? It seemed that way.

"Sai's business was perfect for Deidara. Get the boy use to the idea of being with older men. Sai told me once, that Deidara looked to Orochimaru as not just his lover, but as the father he never had." Kabuto shrugged to himself. "Quite sick, don't you think? A lover that's more like a father? Deidara's father raped him. How could he find love in someone like that?" Kabuto laughed dryly. "Because he's fucked up. That's why." He answered his own question.

Sasori once again felt his blood boiling. Kabuto's words were striking him. How _could_ Deidara fall in love with someone like Orochimaru? From the information that he gathered, the man was a pedophile and didn't care who he hurt. Even his own children. So why did Dei love the man so much? It just didn't fit into Sasori's mind. He knew Deidara had problems but damn, he was getting himself in deep.

But they were getting nowhere with Kabuto. The man was just venting. At the moment, Sasori didn't care about his reasons. He had to get Naruto away from him before Gaara did something stupid. "Kabuto. Naruto has nothing to do with this. Let him go."

"No. As I said before, he knows too much."

"He doesn't know anything." Gaara finally spoke.

"Wrong. He knows what I just spoke." His smirk grew.

Gaara growled in the back of his throat and took a step forward. He froze though when Kabuto's gun was now pointed at him. "One step closer and you'll both be gone."

Sasori raised his own gun and pointed it at Kabuto. "Now that's not a very wise decision." He glanced at Gaara who finally gained his composure back and also pointed his gun at Kabuto.

The man laughed and pointed the gun back at Naruto's head. "Let's see... You could shoot me but then I just shoot little Naru here. But if I shoot him first then you'll shoot me... Either way, both of us are going to die. Where's the fun in that, hm?"

Sasori gritted his teeth. This was getting nowhere. But suddenly Kabuto's face contorted in pain and he placed a hand to his head, gripping his hair tightly. "Damnit..." He hissed. "Shut up..." He was pre-occupied with whatever was going on in his head. But the gun was still to Naruto's head. Kabuto hissed again and pulled the gun away from Naruto's head, placing the hand against his head. "Shut up damnit! I can't fucking think!" His eyes closed tightly as he hunched over slightly.

Gaara glanced at Sasori who nodded. Now was their opportunity. Sasori kept his gun on Kabuto as Gaara slowly and quietly made his way toward Naruto. But suddenly Kabuto's eyes snapped open. It happened so fast, no one knew for sure who fired first.

All Sasori saw was Kabuto point the gun at his cousin and squeeze the trigger. Sasori reacted as quickly as his training taught him and squeezed his trigger. Two loud gun shots filled the warehouse. The noises brought the other armed police running. But Sasori wasn't worried about them. Kabuto was crumbled into a heap on the floor beside Naruto. But he wasn't worried about him either.

He was worried about Gaara. The redhead was on his knees, holding his left arm tightly, and blood seeping through the dark brown coat. Sasori quickly put his gun in his holster and ran over to his cousin. He bent down in front of Gaara, inspecting the wound.

The redhead just growled at him. "I'm fine. Help Naruto."

Sasori nodded and ran over to the blonde whose blue eyes were wide and glistening with tears. He quickly removed the gag from his mouth and moved to untie his hands and feet. Once Sasori finished untying him, the blonde jumped out of the chair and ran to Gaara.

"Gaara! Are you ok?" He fell to his knees in front of the redhead and quickly wrapped his arms around his neck. "I was so scared that he was going to kill you!" He let his tears fall.

Gaara winced in pain but laughed softly. "Naruto... I'm the one that should be asking if you're ok."

Naruto shook his head and pulled back. "I'm sorry..." He ran a hand over Gaara's that was gripping his arm.

Gaara gave him a soft smile. "It's nothing major."

Naruto just stared at him with a loving smile on his face.

Sasori's heart clenched at the sight and he turned his eyes away from the two of them. He then noticed a bunch of police officers around the area. Most dealing with Kabuto's almost lifeless body. He saw Pain running to him, giving him a disapproving look. Sasori sighed. The man stopped in front of him.

"Are you insane? You both could have been killed."

"We're alive aren't we?" Sasori replied dryly.

Pain eyed him, looking him up and down. "You tell me."

Sasori shrugged and looked over at Kabuto's body. "He shot Gaara. I had no choice."

Pain shook his head and ran a hand through his orange hair. "We'll get Gaara and Naruto to a hospital as fast as we can. You... Go home. I'll deal with the rest of this."

"No, this-"

"Don't argue with me, Akasuna." Pain glared at him before turning and going over to the police surrounding Kabuto.

Sasori growled in the back of his throat and turned back to Gaara and Naruto. A paramedic was looking over Gaara's wound while another seemed to be fussing over Naruto. The blonde ignored the woman, telling her he was just fine. Sasori shook his head. He couldn't go home. There was too much to do. To fix. This case wasn't over yet. There was still Sai... Sasori didn't have all the pieces to the puzzle yet.

Naruto helped Gaara to his feet, ignoring the paramedic's disapproving looks. Gaara glared at the man saying he could walk just fine and didn't need to be fussed over. That only caused Naruto to pout, making Gaara give in and allow the blonde to help him outside to the awaiting ambulance.

Sasori's heart clenched again, this time more painful. He hissed and bit his lip. "Ok. Ok... I get it." He said to himself. "You don't have to tell me twice..." But he didn't feel right just leaving the scene. There was still Sai.

"Akasuna!" He turned his head to his Captain. "Go the fuck home before I make you! You're in no state to be handling this right now. I'll worry about Sai. I sent people to go get him already. Just go." Pain's voice was full of aggravation but Sasori saw in the man's eyes that he was just worried about him.

Sasori nodded to him and waved at him, before turning and walking toward the exit of the warehouse. He made his way past all the police and other people, wondering back to his own car. He was in no mood to go home to an empty house. He knew exactly where he wanted to be. He knew what he needed to do. He was just hoping the blonde would be willing to see him.

* * *

Sasori waited in front of the glass window as the woman behind it made a phone call. He tapped his foot impatiently, his hands shoved into his pockets. He was more nervous then anything. He hadn't seen Deidara in almost two days.

The woman hung up the phone and turned back to him with a smile on her face. "He's pretty medicated, so he's a little more back to normal. He's more then willing to see you." Her smile became a grin. "He was yelling at the nurse in the background to let him see you."

Sasori smiled in relief. "That sounds like him."

She nodded. "Room 212, down the hallway to your right."

"Thank you." He nodded to her before heading down the hallway. He felt better that Deidara wanted to see him just as badly as he wanted to see him. He finally made his way to room 212 and stopped outside of the door. He took a deep breath and thought for a moment. He made an agreement to himself that he would tell Deidara nothing of what had happened the past two days. Atleast not yet. He didn't want the boy to spiral back down again. He would tell Deidara when he was finally sane and not so medicated. He lifted his head and tried his best to hide the stress he was feeling. He released the breath he took and knocked gently on the door.

Almost an instant later the door swung open and a small older brunette lady stood there. She smiled up at him. "You must be Sasori?"

He nodded at her, glancing over her shoulder. His heart almost stopped when he spotted the blonde. Deidara was grinning at him as he sat on his bed, his knees underneath him. He was bouncing up and down in excitement. Sasori smiled at him, resisting the urge to laugh.

"He's a little hyped up because of the medication." The nurse said softly. "But other then that he's fine." She walked past him before stopping a little behind him. "If you have any problems just press that button." She nodded to the red button beside the door before walking away.

Sasori blinked before finally entering the room and closing the door behind him. As soon as the door clicked shut he was attacked by the blonde. He fell back against the door, not expecting to suddenly be jumped. Deidara had wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, hugging him tightly. Sasori laughed softly before wrapping his arms around the blonde's thin waist.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you!" Deidara practically squealed in his ear.

Sasori chuckled and hugged him tighter. "I could say the same."

Deidara pulled back at arms length, his arms still around the redhead's neck. "Where have you been?"

"I was busy. I'm sorry. But last time I was here you weren't exactly happy to see me."

Deidara bit his lip and moved his eyes to the floor. "About that... I'm sorry..."

Sasori smiled at him softly and leaned his head in, gently kissing the blonde's cheek. "What matters is that you're alright now."

Deidara's cheeks flushed before he met Sasori's red eyes once more. Sasori noticed he could see both of the blonde's eyes. All of his long blonde hair was tied back with a red ribbon. "I'm not alright. Just pumped full of meds..."

Sasori raised a hand and gently brushed his thump over the blonde's flushed cheek. "But you're more in the right state of mind."

Deidara shrugged. "I guess so..." Deidara leaned his head forward, resting it against Sasori's shoulder. The redhead wrapped both arms back around his waist and held their bodies together tightly. Deidara nuzzled his nose against Sasori's throat, inhaling the redhead's distinct scent. They stayed like that for the longest time, just enjoying each other's company.

But Sasori's heart was clenching more and more with each passing moment. He had to tell the blonde. Willing to risk any chance of them ever being anything. He gently pulled Deidara back, the blonde staring up at him with curious eyes.

Deidara's was about to open his mouth to speak but Sasori stopped him by placing his lips on his. Deidara's eyes widened for a spilt second before they shut. He leaned into the kiss, pressing his lips against the redhead's firmly. It wasn't a rushed kiss. It was a slow, comforting kiss that Deidara needed. It soothed every nerve in his being.

When Sasori's tongue pressed against his lips gently he parted his lips, allowing the soft wet organ into his mouth. Sasori's tongue slowly caressed his mouth, memorizing every bit of it. His tongue nudged Deidara's and the blonde responded by slipping his tongue into the redhead's mouth, exploring.

It wasn't sensual in anyway. Deidara could tell. This kiss was different then any other he had shared with the redhead. And that suddenly scared him. Sasori was kissing him in a loving way but he couldn't find it in himself to pull away. Finally, Sasori pulled away leaving the blonde panting softly for breath.

They locked eyes, both searching the others. Sasori leaned forward placing his forehead against Deidara's. Deidara's hands moved down from Sasori's neck, to his shoulders then down to his biceps. His small pale hands gripped those tight muscles through the fabric of Sasori's black trench coat.

"Dei..." The blonde stared at him slightly scared. He could feel what the redhead was about to say. He just knew it. "I think I..." He shook his head a bit, pressing his lips together. "No... I know... I've fallen in love with you." There he said it. He put his heart out there even though he knew Deidara wasn't ready to hear it.

The blonde closed his eyes tightly, his grip on Sasori's biceps tightening. He was right. He could feel the tears form in the corners of his eyes. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was a chocked sob. Sasori quickly pulled him closer, hugging him tightly. Deidara buried his head in Sasori's neck, letting himself cry.

Sasori winced at Deidara's sobs. He didn't mean to make the blonde cry. He kept a tight grip around Deidara's waist while his other hand was gently petting the back of Deidara's head in a soothing gesture. Deidara's body was shaking and Sasori could feel his heart began to crush.

"I-I'm sorry..." Deidara managed to say against Sasori's neck. "I... I can't!" He shook his head and moved as close to the redhead as he could. "I... Not... I can't love... not again... I'm not capable... not yet..." His voice was laced with pain and sadness. He knew he was hurting the redhead and it hurt him to do so. But he knew he couldn't love him. Not yet. Not after everything that had happened.

Sasori just shook his head gently and buried his head in Deidara's neck. "It's ok..." He said softly. He ignored the sharp pain in his chest. Rejection was more painful then he thought. But he wasn't giving up. "I know... You have to get better first."

Deidara let out another sob before he pulled back and met Sasori's eyes. "No... I don't know if I'll ever be able to love again..." He said softly.

Sasori raised a hand and gently whipped away the wetness from Deidara's cheeks. "I'm willing to wait." Deidara opened his mouth but Sasori placed a finger to his lips to keep him from speaking. "I'll wait Deidara. " His voice left no room for argument.

The blonde swallowed hard and felt a little better at Sasori's words. If the redhead was willing to wait then Deidara couldn't stop him. Even though he knew it was hopeless. "I'm sorry..." He murmured against Sasori's finger.

Sasori shook his head, removing his finger. "Don't be. You've been through too much as it is."

Deidara nodded, resting his head on Sasori's shoulder once again. "I don't want to be here." He whispered.

Sasori held him against him. "You have to be. You'll get better Deidara. I know you will. And I'll come and see you everyday that I can."

"Really?" His lips brushed against the redhead's neck as he spoke.

"Yes. I'll be by your side for as long as you'll have me."

Deidara let out another soft sob at the older man's words. He pulled back slightly and gently pressed his lips to Sasori's. Sasori returned the kiss, holding onto the blonde for dear life. They pulled back after a few seconds and Deidara let go of Sasori all together. The redhead removed his arms but Deidara grabbed his wrist pulling him over to the bed. He sat them both down and started to talk about how much he hated being in institutions.

The tension in the air vanished as the two of them continued to talk about random things like that. Deidara didn't ask about the case and Sasori didn't mention it. Sasori promised him that he would get Naruto and Gaara to visit him as well and that started Deidara off on a rant about how the two of them would be prefect for each other. Sasori didn't mention that he thought they might already be together for he wasn't really sure.

After a while the nurse came back, saying that visiting hours were about to end. Reluctantly Sasori stood to leave. They said their goodbyes and Deidara almost gave the old nurse a heart attack when he pulled Sasori into a sweet kiss. The blonde just laughed at her reaction and let Sasori go.

The redhead left the institution with a heavy heart. He got into his car and sat there a moment in thought. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to the steering wheel. His heart felt broken but he knew it wasn't. He knew it would take Deidara some time before he felt the same way. Sasori had fallen hard for the blonde in only a matter of weeks. But still, the redhead had hope. He convinced himself he could wait for him.

He let out a long sigh before sitting up straight and starting his car. He pulled out of the parking space and headed down the road to home. _You're not mine yet Dei... but you will be. I just hope my heart can take this stress and rejection... I've never felt this way before... and all I can do is support you... I hope that's enough to get you to love me back..._

**Me: **:Sighs: Wow... That was hard to write... Mainly the part between Sasori and Deidara... I didn't want to have Dei reject him... but it wouldn't be realistic to have Dei love Sasori back after everything he's been through. It hurt to write that... Hurt to hurt Sasori.

**Jaden: **:rolls eyes: He's not real you know...

**Me: **:pouts: He is to me!! Sasori's a special place in my heart...

**Jaden: **:raises eyebrow: Well what about me?

**Me: **You know you have my heart... :sighs: Anyway, I can't believe it's over. Well, not really since... there is still the epilogue. But this is sorta happy ending, no? There's hope! Plus I had to write this ending like... 5 times before I finally found something that was decent and I still don't like how I ended it...

**Jaden: **:kisses cheek: You did just fine. Now hurry up and come back to bed.

**Me:** :blushes: um... well, you heard my boy. Um, right. So, please review!! And I hope you enjoyed this. The epilogue should be up within the next few days, so don't give up on this story yet! I hope most of your questions were answered! I don't think I left anything out... Except Sai... but yea, the rest of your questions should be answered in the epilogue! Oh!! And I wrote a sweet little SasoriXDei one-shot. It's called **This Is for Keeps** and it's a songfic but with vampires! Haha, you should so go read it and review!

**Jaden: **Matt! Hurry up and get your cute little ass back in bed!

**Me:** O.o :blushes intensely: Right. So, you know what to do. Review! And I love you guys!! I hit over 100 reviews! Woot! :does a little dance: YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST READERS EVER!! :giggles:

+Matt+

**P.S.- Side-CH!! I SO TOTALLY LOVE YOU! You are so awesome. You inspired me with random ideas from your reviews and helped me with my legal stuff because you and I both know that I suck at the legal stuff... But yea, anyway! THANK YOU BUNCHES!! :hugs:**


	16. Sequel

So...

About the epilogue...

I changed my mind...

I love this story so much and I'm not ready to see it end.

So it's not ending.

Can you say

SEQUEL?

Yes! I'm going to write a sequel. It's called **Shattered** and the first part is already up! It will be less crime and more romance. It will deal with more of the relationships then the... um... crime stuff. SO, if you only like this story for the crime... well... you might be disappointed with the sequel because there won't be much crime or suspense. Unless you count whether or not Dei and Sasori will finally get together... I haven't even decided if I want that yet.

But, I was writing the epilogue when I thought... Wow... I really don't want this to end. And Deidara and Sasori's relationship needs to be built more before they get together. I can't do that in an epilogue. I bet my readers would like to read their growth. So, I decided on a sequel.

Now, the sequel will take place 5 years after Forgotten Children. I hope it won't be too confusing and some questions you might have about FC will probably be answered in the sequel.

So, I really hope you guys read it. It would mean a lot to me!

Thanks!

And Happy reading!

+Matt+


End file.
